Together Till The End Of Time
by Katerina9978
Summary: After Sesshomaru saved Kikyo's life, an unexpected bond formed between them, but how long can they last when the odds are always against them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Katerina9978. And, I love the Sesshomaru/Kikyo pairing and think it is terrible how few stories there are that are complete and those that aren't complete haven't been updated in forever. But, don't worry I'm not gonna leave you, and I already have a few more chapters ready. I'll try to update each week, but my chapters may be kinda short because I'm not good at writing long ones, but I promise to try to make them longer. They'll probably be varying sizes because I've already got a plan for this story and when I feel there's a good stopping point in the story, I'll stop. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm pretty sure it will be under 20. A few set 50 years before Inuyasha. A short tidbit on the 50 years that have passed. Then, the rest during the Inuyasha series. And, an epilogue of course. Not sure if it will end in tragedy or happiness. And, I haven't decided if I'm going to have Naraku in this. I may add him as a small part in the first few chapters, but I don't have big plans for him. Yes, most Inuyasha characters will make an appearance. Sorry for the long rant lol, the rest won't be this long.

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or this story would be the reality. (Looking back, I wouldn't make this the reality

Chapter 1:

It was early in the morning and screams could be heard throughout the village. Women ran into the hut. A young girl, about seven years old informed them of her mother's labor.

"I have to ask you to leave, Priest." A young woman said.

"Of course, I'll see you after the labor, honey."

"Yes." The woman breathed out.

"Kikyo, get some towels and a bucket of water." The young woman from before commanded.

Kikyo ran to get a bucket of water and several towels, then ran back into her home and wet a towel. She sat it on her mother's head.

That afternoon was a busy bustle around Kikyo's mother. Then evening came, and men approached Kikyo's father outside bringing news that a small group of demons was attacking and his assistance was needed.

Before he left he called inside, "I do not know when I will return, but when our child is born, name her Kaede."

A short while passed and Kikyo became worried. "I have to go." Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and was off.

When she arrived at the battle it was obvious who was winning. What had started as half the men in the village was now about 5 men skillfully hunting the demons and dodging attacks. About 8 demons remained alive and several were dead. She took out her bow and grabbed an arrow. She shot about 10 arrows and only 3 hit demons, but those that did completely disintegrated the demon it hit. The villagers had slain the other five and only Kikyo, her father, and one other man remained.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, a huge demon appeared from the forest. Kikyo aimed her bow determined to kill the beast. Then, it swung at the 3 of them. "Run!" her father turned and yelled to Kikyo.

Kikyo attempted to move but wasn't quick enough, her bow snapped in half and she flew into a tree. Blood oozed out of her wound, and the demon moved towards her. It raised its claw and Kikyo cowered.

A young boy appeared, about 9 or 10 years old, only a little older than Kikyo. "Move you're in my way." he said calmly.

"What a cocky little kid. I'll kill you and the girl!" the demon roared.

A whip of green light appeared between his fingers, he flicked his wrist and the demon fell, vanquished. "I said to move." he spoke to no one in particular. He looked curiously over to the young girl under the tree who stared back at him in wonder and awe.

Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes, this boy had saved her, even if it wasn't intentional. She took him in, long silver hair, golden eyes, his face cold, but still curious as he looked at her. He wore a white hankimono and hakamas with fur and armor over them, as well as a sash with a single sword inside it. She stared momentarily taking him in before moving her eyes to her father. She knew it was already too late, but for some reason she still moved towards him and shook him, begging him to wake up. Then, everything went black.

Sesshomaru watched the girl, she was obviously a miko, as she wore miko dress, a white haori, and red hakamas. Her haori was stained crimson from blood and he could smell she was still bleeding. They locked eyes for a few moments then her eyes moved to one of the dead men. Her eyes held an immense fear and knowing and he watched as she crawled to the man and begged him to wake up, her father he realized. A pang of sadness and anger hit him as he remembered his father's death, but it was gone as soon as it had come. The girl sat up, then fell, she was unconscious he realized. He thought of leaving her there, but something made him pick her up and move her.

He lay her down and left to get supplies. He returned and dressed her wound. He left once again, this time returning with water and fruit. He lay it beside her then walked away. Why did I do that? He thought to himself. He decided to let it go and continued walking.

Hallo, hope you liked it! RR plz

XOXO Katerina9978

It added all of the HTML language! : I'm beyond pissed rn, all I wanted to do was edit the chapter! :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

LAU White Tiger: Me too it's one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, period. I mean honestly.

Chapter 2:

Something made him go back each day, and, each day he brought new fruit and water and redressed her wounds. He made a fire and put wood in it each night. Then, he returned the fourth day and she was gone. He caught her scent and thought of following her. "Hmph." He turned to leave.

Kikyo awoke tired with a dry throat. She stretched and took a deep breath, then realized she wasn't at home. Finally, everything hit her, how her dad had died, how she was injured, and how a man had killed the demon about to take her life. He was also a demon and a powerful one! She tried to get up, to go home, but she fell onto her knees, the world spinning.

She looked around trying to recognize where she was. She saw fruit and water near her and a fire pit that had burned out. She checked her wounds, they were bandaged. She wanted to thank whoever had taken care of her, but she needed to get back to the village. She ate the fruit, drank the water, then got up and left.

Kikyo ran into the village and into her hut. "Mother?"

There in her mother's cot lay a weak frail woman

"Kikyo?" she smiled. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Kikyo returned the smile and asked the question she knew the inevitable answer to. "And, father?"

"Oh, Kikyo. All of the men died and were buried, we thought you were killed or enslaved!" she exclaimed.

"And, who's this?" Kikyo asked looking at the child in her mother's arms.

"Kaede, as your father wanted." she smiled at the child. She and her mother hugged and Kikyo held her younger sister.

The next day Kikyo took her bow to the clearing where she woke up, wanting to find her caretaker. She shot several arrows, then a mass of silver hair passed in front of her. The first thing she noticed was his similarity to the boy who saved her. "Who are you?" she questioned the child who looked to be her age or a little younger.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practicing shooting my bow and arrow." she replied.

"That's boring. Why don't we play?" he asked.

Despite the many children in her village, she had never played with any of them. She just never connected with humans. "Play?" she questioned.

"Yes, like this. Close your eyes and count to 10, then try to find me," he said as he turned her against a tree. "And no peeking!" he shouted.

As Kikyo counted to 10 she couldn't believe she was doing this type of thing when she should be practicing. She turned around and focused on finding the half-demon. She searched behind trees and found him. Then, it was her turn to hide.

Throughout the afternoon, they played together.

"I have to get home now." Inuyasha said. "But, I'll try to come back tomorrow." he promised.

"Okay." She said. After he disappeared she went back to shooting her bow.

The next day she returned to the forest at the same time waiting for Inuyasha. She sensed a demonic aura and caught a glimpse of silver hair. "Inu-" then, she recognized the boy who had saved her life.

eyed the woman he'd tended to and saved for reasons still unknown to himself.

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments before she finally broke the silence "What's your name?"

He sat there and stared at her as if he were reading her mind.

Finally, she grew bored. "If you won't talk to me, then I'm afraid I must leave you." She turned to walk away.

"Sesshomaru" he replied to her early question. "And you?"

"Kikyo." After this, they returned to silence. After a while, she returned to her archery.

Sesshomaru could not believe this woman! It infuriated him. She should be grateful to be in his presence even if she didn't remember his gratitude. He was The Great Lord Sesshomaru the son of The Great Dog Demon! "Woman."

Kikyo shot another arrow and ignored Sesshomaru.

"Woman!" he repeated seeing red.

Kikyo shot another arrow and drew a new one.

In a second Sesshomaru was in front of her and held her wrist "Why won't you answer me?"

Her face showed no fear or pain even though he held her in a vice-like grip and rage could be heard in his voice. "You asked for my name yet do not use it." she stated simply.

Sesshomaru was momentarily taken aback, the only person he had known to act like that was himself. "Hmph." he said and began to retreat.

Kikyo felt him leaving, just as he was about to leave the clearing she said "Thank you."

Sesshomaru stopped to look at her and their eyes met, he held hers for a moment before turning to leave.

Both couldn't keep themselves from returning to the clearing each day at the same time. Many days he watched her practice her archery, but some days they talked and began to get to know each other better.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I know it seems like the end of the story, but it isn't. I didn't have anything else to do with the Chapter. It was where I planned to end the Chapter and as for the Kikyo and Sesshomaru meeting I rushed because my tablet was about to die, but I think I did pretty good in a rush

XOXO Katerina9978


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

Guest: Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I mean cmon, honestly. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3:

Five years passed and each day Sesshomaru and Kikyo saw each other, neither could say why they always returned, but for some reason they did. Kikyo enjoyed the young demon Lords visit, and she often found herself wondering if he enjoyed her company as well. He watched her all the time, she could sense him following her, silently protecting her while she collected herbs with Kaede. Although she knew she could handle any trouble, it made her feel good to have someone there just in case.

Kikyo exited the temple where she trained, and she and her friend Tsubaki walked together. Tsubaki had always said she admired Kikyo for her spiritual power and for being emthe/em Kikyo. As they walked through the village Tsubaki begged her to buy new clothes or paint for her face. Kikyo only replied she had no need for such things.

A while later a group of men approached her, Demon slayers? she thought to herself.

"Is one of you by chance the miko Kikyo?" A man asked.

"I am." Kikyo said simply.

"We would like to ask of you the task of purifying and protecting the Shikon No Tama." the man spoke again.

"Shikon No Tama?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, it is said to grant wishes, however, this would be dangerous if it fell into the hands of an evil soul and we can not purify it ourselves. We believe it would be better with you." The man elaborated.

"I see... Hmm" Kikyo replied. "Okay, I will purify the jewel."

"Oh, thank you miko-sama." the man said. He pulled out a jewel that was colored a dull pink.

Kikyo took the jewel and it instantly got clearer and gleamed brighter.

Later that afternoon, she strung the jewel on a necklace and put it on so that it would always be near her. Then she left into the forest to meet Sesshomaru. He was there leaning against his normal tree. They had grown past formalities and she began to shoot her bow.

"You have improved greatly since I first met you." Sesshomaru said.

"Did the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru just compliment me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned and stared into some bushes. "You there, show yourself!"

Kikyo felt a presence she had missed. She had never missed a presence before.

Tsubaki stepped out of the shrubs. "What is this Kikyo?" she asked. "You are a miko! You cannot be infatuated with a demon! Especially now that you protect the sacred jewel, he could kill you and steal it!" Tsubaki warned.

"Sesshomaru would never hurt me," Kikyo stated defiantly. "Much less for something like the Shikon No Tama."

"He's a demon, they're all the same!" Tsubaki said. "I pray you do not fall prey to it!" Tsubaki said, then ran off.

Kikyo felt a bit hurt, aside from Sesshomaru, Tsubaki was her only friend. She was like a sister to her and it hurt to be hated and insulted by her.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru remained in the clearing awhile longer until the sun began to set, then, she set off and Sesshomaru followed quietly in the trees. She didn't want to call him on it, because of his pride, but it felt good to know he was only a call away.

When she reached her hut her mother lay on her cot, where she spent most of her time since her father's death. Kikyo moved to prepare her mother's tea with Kaede's help. They gave it to her mom and then Kikyo left to the shrine next to her hut. She walked up to put the jewel on a stand. She observed the jewel _The Shikon No Tama..._ then she sat the jewel down, purified it and put a barrier around it. She then returned home. It was dark out now.

When she returned Kaede rushed to her worried. "I think mother stopped breathing!" She said tears in her eyes.

Kikyo rushed past her and to her mother, she wasn't breathing. Kikyo turned to Kaede "She is fine, take some rest."

"But," Kaede protested.

But Kikyo put her to bed and lay down herself. When she was sure Kaede was asleep she got up and ran.

Kikyo found herself in the clearing and called "Sesshomaru!" between tears.

Sesshomaru appeared and saw a grief-stricken Kikyo. He'd never seen her like this. "What happened?" he questioned.

She shook her head and cried into his chest.

A while later she was asleep after crying and he stretched out his fur, laying her gently on it and taking off a layer of his clothing to cover her. Then, he made a fire and settled near her guarding. All the while wondering what had happened to devastate this girl so much.

* * *

><p>Hallo, I know, this was definitely rushed and I'm sorry. This just felt like where to end it, and neither of them are ones to talk about their feelings and I'm trying to keep them as much in character as I can. Anyway, you can see I've changed some things around to serve my story, like Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all growing up at the same time and knowing each other. Or that Kikyo and Tsubaki grew up friends, and, there will be other changes and extra things that I put in to help my story out.<p>

XOXO Katerina9978


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone, I know I'm a little late, but I do have an excuse, I've been writing a book. I'm working super hard on it. Anyway, I'm super sorry, it won't happen again. Enjoy.

Reviews:

LAU White Tiger: I know, I'm doing my best to keep them in character, but it's hard, like in any story with them. But, I definitely don't hate writing him gentlemanly and charming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If someone who owns Inuyasha sues me for not owning it, don't they know I don't own it? Lol (I was pretty stupid back when I wrote this :/)

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru watched the girl sleep, it was late at night and the fire dying out had awoken him, he restarted it and settled against the tree once again. Then, he began watching her. _She was quite beautiful. For a human._ He added quickly trying to save himself, but this only made it worse. He rolled his eyes at himself as he realized no one was listening. _Yes, quite beautiful, and powerful, and kind. Nothing like other humans who lied and cheated their friends and family._ He stared at her and began to move his face to her in a trance-like state, the fire crackled and made him realize what he had done. He ran scenarios over and over trying to explain why he had done that, or what he was trying to do, but it all came back to he was trying to kiss her for unknown reasons.

He put a few more logs on the fire and tried to fall asleep, but something didn't let him.

"Sesshomaru" Kikyo muttered sleepily.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. _Was she dreaming of me?_

"Help. HELP! SESSHOMARU!" Then she screamed and woke up breathing hard and realized it was a dream, then she remembered her mom and cried herself back to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru lay Kikyo back to sleep still taken aback by her dream.

"I'm so glad you came. I love you." Kikyo muttered in her sleep as she smiled.

Sesshomaru half thought of waking her up so that she wouldn't scream again, however, she remained quiet the rest of the night as he slipped back into slumber.

Kikyo awoke early in the morning to something soft and warm. She tried to cuddle deeper into it, trying to merge herself with it, then she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru still sound asleep.

She remembered her most happy dream of last night. She and Sesshomaru were in this clearing at sunset. _I'm so glad you came. I love you._ her dream self had said. _I love you too _Sesshomaru had said back to her, then they had kissed.

he looked at Sesshomaru then fell into a trance-like state. She knew what she was doing, but something told her it was right. She moved her face to his and grew close. He stirred and she jumped back and pretended to have just woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you." she said to Sesshomaru.

Then, she got up and walked towards her village.

Sesshomaru watched her go as he got up and followed her in the trees. He would never admit it to anyone, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Kikyo sensed Sesshomaru followed her and smiled to herself. _At least, he will always be there._ she thought to herself.

When she arrived at her hut Kaede was crying.

"Kaede?" she asked.

"Oh, sister I was so worried, mother died, and, I was afraid you had left me too." Kaede said hiccupping between tears. She hugged Kikyo.

"Oh, Kaede. I will never leave you. I will always be with you no matter what. And so will Mother and Father, they will always be watching over us and keeping us safe, and, if I should die one day, I will also look after you." Kikyo hugged the child back.

Kaede smiled. "Tell me about dad?"

Kikyo smiled and began. "Father was the village priest. He was kind and generous and always helped people in need. He taught me to channel my spiritual power through my hands to heal and defend. He said that it was always better to have a weapon that I channeled my energy into. And, that the bow and arrow were most widely accepted. He always defended the village, until the moment he died."

"How did you survive? When Mother told me the story she said that all the men died and that you disappeared for three days!" Kaede exclaimed.

A picture of Sesshomaru came to her mind and she wondered if she should tell Kaede the truth. With her mind made up, she began. "That day, while Mother was still in labor with you, Father's assistance was requested to exterminate a small group of demons trying to attack the village. After they didn't return for awhile I went to help. Half of the men of the village went to fight and when I arrived 5 men remained. Father and four others hunting and dodging attacks. 10 demons were dead and 8 were still alive. I shot several arrows and 3 hit the target and killed the demons. Father and the others had killed the other five. Only I, our father, and one other villager remained. Then the ground began to shake and a huge bear demon rose up. I aimed an arrow at it, as it began to swing its paw father told me to run, but, I couldn't move fast enough. The bear hit Father, the other villager, and me. It broke my bow and flung me into a tree. It rose up and towered over me, I cowered, my wound still bleeding, but a young boy saved me, about 9 or 10 years old. He killed the demon, then I realized Father had died and passed out. The boy tended to my wounds and I awoke 3 days later and headed back here. The villagers said it was a miracle, that Mother had almost died, but when she saw me began to fight to take care of us, of you." Kikyo said, remembering the day.

"Wow," Kaede breathed. "A boy really saved you? Who?"

"He isn't from around here." Kikyo replied. Then, she hugged Kaede.

Far off Sesshomaru listened to Kikyo talking to her sister. First her father and now her mother. The way she had spoken of him made him feel something like fluttering in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the shade of the tree.

* * *

><p>Hallo, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. RR Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, thanks so much for the reviews, it helps me as a writer. It tells me what people like and don't like. So thanks.<p>

XOXO Katerina9978


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Things have been a little hectic, between enrollment and my mom finding out she's pregnant. What I need is a reminder, anyway on with the story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, thought that was pretty obvious by now.

Chapter 5:

Five years have passed since her mother died, ten since her father had. And Kikyo had learned to control her emotions. She never had a real chance to mourn her mother because of the sacred jewel. The only time she ever dared to show her sadness was with Sesshomaru during the night. However, shortly after her mother died Sesshomaru was called back to his kingdom and she hadn't seen him since. She still remembered when he left.

_"Sesshomaru?" she called out from the clearing._

_Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and was embraced by the miko._

_"Thank you so much for being here for _me._" Kikyo said still holding him._

_Sesshomaru pulled away and turned staring off into the woods towards the West._

_"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked worriedly._

_"I've been called back to my kingdom. There's an emergency and I have to leave, I don't know when I'll be _back._" he said still looking out there._

"Oh._" Kikyo said._

_Sesshomaru turned back to face her. I'm sorry to leave you like this, at a time like this, but I'll be back as soon as I can." he promised._

_"Sesshomaru, do what you must and return soon." Kikyo smiled. "Goodbye." she hugged him again then turned and walked away._

_Her abruptness had caught him off guard. As did her hug. He turned and began walking off towards the West wishing for the girls well being._

As Kikyo walked out to the fields with Kaede she let her mind wander and it often did, back to when he followed her through the trees and held her as she cried, talked to her when she was hurting.

She and Kaede continued to pick herbs for most of the afternoon. In the late afternoon, Kikyo felt a demonic aura approaching her and Kaede.

A boy about her age in a red outfit appeared. "Give me the jewel and maybe I'll spare your life."

Kikyo chuckled. "As if you could hurt me."

The boy growled and sped toward Kikyo.

Kikyo loaded and shot several arrows pinning him by his clothes to a tree. "You are just a half-demon!" Kikyo said. "As if I would let myself be defeated by the likes of you." she said. "What is your name?" she asked after she caught a flash of sadness in his eyes.

He averted her eyes for a long time, then as she got up to leave said, "Inuyasha"

Kikyo whirled around and stared at him, then walked off. "Let's go Kaede" Kikyo started towards the village with Kaede.

As they walked Kaede couldn't help but remember the story of the boy who had saved her life with silver hair that was about her age and wondered if perhaps it was this Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Hallo, I know, my characters have been pretty OOC, but now they'll get back to normal, at least for a little while. And I also know this was a super short chapter, but the only way to make it longer would've been to put the SessKik reunion in this chapter. And I wanted that to be its own thing. Sorry. R&amp;R<p>

XOXO Katerina9978


	6. Chapter 6

Omg guys I'm so sorry. School started this week and I've been swamped with work. I remembered Sunday at like midnight when my WiFi was out and it just got turned back on. I have the next chapter ready and I'm going to try to work on 8. Again, really sorry.

Reviews:

Furin-A: I know right, and the new search system kind of bothers me cus before i could put in Sessh and Kik and it would pull up all the stories now it's really weird and pulls up Inu/Kik's and Sessh/Kag's and I'm like "No, that's not what I'm looking for!" I'm going to try to keep it going, but honestly I was hoping to have all the chapters written or at least planned before school, but I didn't so I'm not sure if I can keep it going cus I can only write on the weekends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, obviously.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Kikyo couldn't believe Inuyasha had returned. Kaede had long since fallen asleep. Kikyo however found it hard to rest without knowing she and Kaede would be safe. That's one of the reasons she missed Sesshomaru, she always felt safe no matter what, but now it was her job to make sure Kaede felt safe. And, to keep her safe. She laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

Several days passed and Inuyasha intercepted her several times trying to steal the jewel. Each time pinned to a tree by Kikyo.

"Heh, today will be the day I finally get the jewel Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"You say that everyday Inuyasha." Kikyo giggled.

Her giggle was a pleasant sound that made him happy. "Yeah, well today I mean it." Inuyasha promised.

He was once again pinned to a tree by Kikyo. Kikyo turned and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to help Kaede with her archery practice." Kikyo said as she walked off.

Inuyasha pulled the arrows out smiling when Tsubaki appeared.

"She can never love you." Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"She can never be with you as long as she has the Sacred Jewel." Tsubaki said. "Take it from her then give it to me, I'll care for it and she can be with you forever." Tsubaki's snake bit Inuyasha. "Steal the Shikon No Tama and give it to me!"

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. "Yes, Tsubaki-sama." Inuyasha set off in Kikyo's direction.

"Very good Kaede. Your archery has improved a great deal. Take a few more shots then we'll leave." Kikyo had watched as her younger grew up following in her footsteps. She was very proud of her sister and she had progressed a lot. She began to think of Sesshomaru and stared off into the west.

Kaede shot the last of her arrows and looked at her sister. She was staring off into the woods, the West she thought it was. "What are you looking at?" Kaede questioned her sister.

Kikyo snapped out of her trance. "Nothing" Kikyo gave it one last look then turned to Kaede. "Let's go."

Long after Kaede had fallen asleep Kikyo ventured to the clearing where she used to meet Sesshomaru. She sighed and rested against a tree closing her eyes trying to rest. This was the only place she felt safe enough to sleep in now. A voice startled her.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha snarled. "Give me the jewel!"

"Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Give me the jewel now!" he almost growled at her.

His voice made her regret not bringing her weapons with her.

Inuyasha growled again and sped forward trying to claw her. He hit her shoulder after she moved away. She grabbed his arm and let out a blast of spiritual power. He let out a pained noise and she began to run. Soon she realized she hadn't run towards the village to get help or her weapons, she had run towards the West. _'Why had she done it?'_ she cursed herself. She looked back and saw Inuyasha and she pushed herself to run faster and Inuyasha appeared in front of her. She backed against a tree and shielded herself with her arms as he raised his claw to strike her and she remembered the last time she had been here.

_'Move, you're in my way.'_

And suddenly she heard a crash. She looked up. Inuyasha had flown against a tree and Sesshomaru sped to him and held him by the neck.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Inuyasha begged. Inuyasha squirmed under Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha again and when he tried to run Sesshomaru chased him and they began to fight exchanging blows and insults.

"Have you really sunk so low as to attack a human woman to feel powerful?" Sesshomaru spat.

Inuyasha growled in response then jumped back and ran.

Sesshomaru watched after him contemplating whether or not to go after him, but just as he was going to set out Inuyasha's aura and scent disappeared. "Hmph" Sesshomaru said. He turned to see Kikyo staring at him. He felt many things flooding back to him, however he controlled it and things ran through his head as to what to say that would not tell her he had feelings for her, but would not make her despise him.

Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru with the same curious look he was giving her. He looked to be in deep thought. She tried to hoist herself up and winced remembering the wounds Inuyasha had given it. The agony she felt made her want to scream, but she smiled through it. This was her first time seeing Sesshomaru in years.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her wincing.

"Yes, it's only a scratch" she said.

"What are you doing out alone so late?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was taking a walk back to where we used to meet when Inuyasha attacked me." she answered both the asked and unasked question. The moon was becoming low in the sky. "I need to go." she said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Because I need to be home when Kaede wakes up." Kikyo said and turned and left.

She felt Sesshomaru following her and for the first time in years felt safe. But, she felt him much closer than usual. She stopped and turned, there was Sesshomaru stopped a few yards behind her.

Something had possessed Sesshomaru to walk behind her instead of following her in the trees as he used to. When she turned around he didn't quite know what to do.

"You can walk next to me." she smiled.

"Hmph." he said, but gradually he walked closer to her until they were side by side. They walked silently. This was one reason he enjoyed her company, she never pushed conversation between them. She knew when to stay silent.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kikyo said when they arrived at the village. The sun had just come up and she walked into the village.

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru whispered back.

* * *

><p>Hallo, I did my best with this chapter and spent all day on it. There were a few natural stopping points, but I wanted to make this as long as I could to make up for Chapter 5 being so short. Soooo anyways R&amp;R plz<p>

XOXO Katerina9978


	7. Chapter 7

Hurray I got it up on time, and I'm finished with the next chapter! I love you all!

Reviews"

Furin-A: Thanks, and I promise to keep updating, even if it is late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, thanks for asking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<br>The next morning Kikyo woke up early and set out with Kaede to gather herbs.  
>When they reached the clearing they sat and began picking herbs. Kikyo sensed a demonic aura similar to Inuyasha's, however this one was much stronger and it continued on it's way much to Kikyo's surprise. Usually Sesshomaru hung around her hidden or sat against a tree near her, but now he simply walked past. It hurt a little, but she let it go. This time had probably changed him as it had her. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, but were at the back of her mind, and oh so small. As a priestess she had no time for things as silly as love, but her feelings still played at the back of her mind. She turned her attention back to the herbs, but still he played on her mind.<br>"Damn you Inuyasha. You failed!" Tsubaki snarled.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't expect my brother to show up out of nowhere. I'll get the jewel this time though." Inuyasha said smirking.<br>"No, trying to steal the jewel right from her is too obvious and dangerous, especially with your brother running around protecting her." Tsubaki said thoughtfully.  
>"We need a weakness of hers, a soft spot. Too bad she has none." Inuyasha said laying down.<br>Tsubaki's eyes lit up. "Inuyasha you're a genious! What are Kikyo's three weaknesses?" Tsubaki asked. Then, before he could say a thing she answered for him. "Those villagers and her sister Kaede."  
>"What about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yawned.<br>"You idiot we can't do anything against Sesshomaru!" Tsubaki said. "Now go. You know what you have to do."  
>"Come Kaede, let us go practice your archery." Kikyo said beckoning her to follow her.<br>Kikyo and Kaede arrived at their usual clearing and Kaede began to shoot arrows at the tree.  
><em>'The Sacred Tree...'<em> Kikyo thought. She stared at it for awhile until Kaede interrupted her thoughts.  
>"I got it!" she exclaimed.<br>"Good job, Kaede. Your archery has improved greatly. Next, is the arrow of sealing." Kikyo focused her power and the arrow lit white, then she let it go and it pierced the tree. "You use this when a demon is too powerful to kill and they will only awaken if the one who shot the arrow truly desires them to be released. However, be wary of this tree, Kaede. It is said to be able to transcend time." Kikyo finished.  
>Kaede began to shoot arrows into the tree.<br>Kikyo stared into the distance feeling a familiar aura approaching. "I shall return Kaede." she walked off.  
>"Yes, sister." Kaede said and went back to shooting her arrows.<br>"Sesshomaru." Kikyo said in acknowledgement of the young demon lord in front of her.  
>"Miko." he said.<br>They stay there gazing at each other for awhile when a scream interrupted them. "Kaede!" Kikyo exclaimed and ran toward the clearing. She saw Inuyasha grab Kaede and snarl at Kikyo.  
>"Help!" Kaede pleaded.<br>Without hesitation Kikyo drew and arrow and shot it as Inuyasha tried to escape. She missed and the arrow lodged into a tree. And, with that, Inuyasha was gone. _'No. No, no, no!'_ Kikyo thought. She cursed and began to run, but shortly after she realized Inuyasha was gone, erased, as though he had never been there. _'Damn!'_ she fell to her knees and gripped her bow tightly.  
>Sesshomaru landed in front of her. He had seen Inuyasha take the child and like the night before he had disappeared as though he had never been there at all. Sesshomaru had gone after him, but Inuyasha was gone. He gazed at Kikyo who looked hurt and guiltful.<br>"Damn!" she said aloud. "Damn, damn, damn! Why did I miss!" she asked retorically. She rose up and turned gazing back at the Sacred Tree and the clearing where moments ago Kaede had been practicing her archery innocently with a fierce determination to follow in her older sisters footsteps. _'I've failed. I've failed you, Kaede, as a sister and I failed myself as a priestess.'_ she thought sadly. _'But, I won't let him succeed. You will not pay for my mistakes Kaede!'_ she thought fiercely as she stared off into the direction Inuyasha had disappeared in with a fierce, determined look.  
>Sesshomaru watched her. she gazed off in the direction his brother had disappeared in with a fierce and determined look in her eye.<br>Kikyo took off running using first her energy and adrenaline, then feeding off her anger, regret and guilt, to get where she was going.  
>Sesshomaru followed the miko knowing where she was going and what she was doing. He would make sure she stayed safe and he would kill his younger brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Hallo, wow 7 chapters. This is the longest story I've written (on here), and it isn't over yet. I feel very proud. I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer, it's just, the places I stop feel the most natural to stop at. Thanks for the reviews I love you all. R&amp;R please, it makes me feel special. :)<p>

XOXO Katerina9978


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are you doing this, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked dismayed. "My sister never did anything to hurt you!"

"Heh, as if I ever cared about your sister. All I wanted was the jewel, and now that I have you I can get it!" he chuckled evily.

Tsubaki walked through the door.

"You!" Kaede glared. "Of course you were involved. Why can't you leave my sister alone!" she exclaimed sadly.

"Shut that brat up Inuyasha!" Tsubaki snapped.

Inuyasha hit Kaede in the head again and she fell.

"Shouldn't you take some rest?" Sesshomaru called to the miko looking fiercely around the woods. They had been walking 3 days straight and hadn't stopped the entire time. As a demon he didn't need to take rest often, but he knew humans did.

"No, I'm not tired and even if I was I couldn't sleep." Kikyo said back. She knew she should take some rest to be ready to face Inuyasha, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep without knowing Kaede was safe.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her and blocked her way as she tried to move around him. "Look," he said holding her still by her shoulders. "if you want to face Inuyasha and save your sister unharmed you have to be rested, otherwise you won't be able to fight."

Kikyo sighed, she turned her face up to the moon. _'Night has fallen again'_ she realized. They had killed many demons in the three days they had been traveling together and she was utterly exhausted. She knew she needed to take some rest. 'I shoul... should take some... some.. rest...'

Kikyo had passed out and fallen into his arms. He sat her on his fur and covered her from the cold with the upper layer of his kimono. She snuggled against the fur and he sighed. She was devastated over the loss of her sister. _'Why would Inuyasha do something like that?'_ he had watched Kikyo for almost a year now and it had seemed to him that Inuyasha had been in love with the priestess. _'So why would he take her younger sister?'_ He remembered the young girl who followed Kikyo around staring at her with such admiration. The girl had always struggled to be exactly like the beautiful priestess. He glanced back at Kikyo she looked distressed and a frown creased her face. He had remembered how he had fumed as Inuyasha had followed his Kikyo around. He layed back against the tree and let himself slip into sleep.

The next morning Kikyo awoke to Sesshomaru facing the forest with a knowing look on his face. She sat up and felt the cool silk of Sesshomaru's kimono against her hands and the warm fur against her back. The fur stretched all the way up to his shoulder.

He noticed her awake and turned. "I've found them, back somewhere near the village." He said.

"Let's go." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru took off with Kikyo towards the village and landed in the woods surrounding a shrine. Kikyo felt three auras one she recognized as Kaede, another was Inuyasha, and the last felt familiar, but she couldn't be sure who.

Sesshomaru was the first to act, he sped through the shrine and grabbed Inuyasha and pushed the priestess. He threw Inuyasha out the door and began to fight with him.

Kikyo then ran in and untied Kaede. "Go and hide in the woods." She ordered.

Kaede nodded and ran. "Well Kikyo, it looks as though you've gotten yourself a pet." Tsubaki laughed. "You were very selfish, trying to have two pets. That's why I took Inuyasha away." She faked an orderly tone, as though teaching her something.

"Why are you doing this to me, Tsubaki? We used to be quite good friends." Kikyo said.

"You must be careful with a pet." Tsubaki continued on ignoring Kikyo. "Always remember, a priestess isn't ever supposed to fall in love. If one does, it would only result in her destruction." Tsubaki said.

"A curse?" Kikyo asked. "As though, that would work on me." She scoffed. "Of all the curses you choose a love one. Why? You know I am never to fall in love." Kikyo was serious.

"Because, you deserve to be as unhappy as I!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I was the priestess more fit to protect the village and the sacred jewel! But, master choose you! You don't deserve it! So, if you ever get the chance at happiness, I want it to be snatched from you! I want you to be alone your whole life." Tsubaki sneered.

"You could never purify the jewel." Kikyo said simply. "You would only taint it further." Kikyo glared.

Tsubaki ignored her once again. "Look at the dogs Kikyo." Tsubaki said turning Kikyo to look upon the outside battle. "You will fall in love with someone. If the great Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother did. Then, I guarantee you will." Tsubaki laughed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha threw punches and scratches as they fought. "Have you sunk so low as to kidnap a child? You really must be desperate for power." He sneered.

"Has the great Lord Sesshomaru really fallen in love with a mere mortal?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha laughed. "Have I struck a nerve brother?" Inuyasha asked, sidestepping a blow from Sesshomaru Inuyasha plunged his claw into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Don't dare to classify you and I together in any way." Sesshomaru said, pulling out Inuyasha's hand. Sesshomaru stumbled back, blood staining his kimono.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said angrily drawing an arrow. Before she even aimed, Inuyasha took off running towards the village. Kikyo sat off after him.

Sesshomaru growled "Inuyasha's my opponent!" He yelled after a retreating Kikyo.

A laugh sounded behind Sesshomaru. "The great Lord Sesshomaru, brought to his knees by a half-demon." Tsubaki said.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Tsubaki, the prettiest, purest priestess after today." She said.

"You are a fool, aren't you? That will always be Kikyo, even after she's gone." Sesshomaru said. "For centuries, people will tell stories of the great and beautiful priestess, Kikyo," He laughed and turned heading towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha attempting an escape. She drew an arrow back and shot it.

Inuyasha lay pinned to the sacred tree. His eyes changed and he looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo, why?"

Kikyo fell onto her knees and breathed heavily. _'Something is wrong.'_ She thought.

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Unpin Inuyasha! I will kill him."

Kikyo looked up, the pain in her shoulder was becoming worse. "What happened to your shoulder?" She asked Sesshomaru. Realization dawned on her.

"Nothing, it's already healing." Sesshomaru said.

Blood spewed from Kikyo's shoulder, staining her white haori.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tsubaki laughed. "I see you've figured it out Kikyo."

"Kikyo!" Kaede yelled and ran to her sister.

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Don't worry, I plan on being the one to kill her." Tsubaki said, holding out her arm, sending the snake out.

Kikyo raised her bow and the snake flew back and hit Tsubaki in the eye. "When will you realize I'll always be more powerful? Even at my worst." Kikyo asked weakly.

Tsubaki screamed and glared holding her eye. "That may be so, but you'll still die today!" Tsubaki growled and turned disappearing into the woods.

Kikyo breathed heavy in Sesshomaru's arms. "Kaede, take the jewel and burn it with my body, it must never get in the hands of evil again." She said handing Kaede the jewel. "Sesshomaru, never doubt what I felt for you, and I'm sorry." Kikyo whispered so that only he could hear. He bent down and kissed her a tear ran down her cheek and her lips relaxed. She went limp in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I know, it's been awhile. (Play surprising music) Anyway first of all I have a huge apology to send out to everyone. I can't stand it when people do what I do. I got on here today to read a Sessh/Kik story and saw mine on the list and suddenly I remembered I have completely neglected you all. But it's Christmas and my gift to any of you, who still care to read, is a new chapter.

Inuyasha walked through the woods with Kagome at his side, the girl who had woken him from the spell he had been put under so long ago. She looked like Kikyo, however it was clear she was very different from her. He smelt something that caught his attention, a scent he hadn't smelled in so long.

Inuyasha arrived running to find Sesshomaru towering above the ground on a huge demon.

Sesshomaru stared down with a glare on his face towards his younger brother. "Inuyasha! In the company of a human I _smell_." He said emphasizing the fact he hadn't given her even a slight glance.

Inuyasha filled with anger. Suddenly an angry thought raced through hid head. "Ah, but look closer at the woman by my side."

Sesshomaru side glanced the human girl. Then he let out a rich laugh. "Inuyasha, of course you would drag around a copy, a cheap imitation of the original, just like you."

"Who are you calling a cheap imitation?!" Kagome yelled up at Sesshomaru. "I'm not Kikyo, I'm-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "No you certainly aren't Kikyo and you will never be more than that, a cheap imitation of the original, just like my brother!" He spat, at that he began his attack.

Eventually his and Inuyasha's fight led to their fathers grave and the Tetsusaiga. He watched with surprise as that woman pulled out the sword and as his younger half breed brother took off his arm.

As he lay in the woods, recovering from the battle, he thought back to his memories of fifty years ago, of his and Kikyo's love of all the things set against him and finally of the tragic death and final words of his beloved.

A/N: Sorry, not sure how long this is and forgive my mistakes I wrote it in an hour. I really want to continue this story but I had a serious case of writers block. And, a quick question for you all, when Kagome returned to her world through the well wouldn't Kikyo have regained her soul until Kagome returned?


	10. Chapter 10

Guest: I know what you mean I've read most of them and now I'm reading Royal Flush for about the third time. I wish there were more stories.

Covent: You were actually the review I read that told me Samantha people actually like your story this is the 3rd or 4th asking for an update you left them for months get up and write a chapter.

Thanks for the reviews it's winter break so I'll do my best to get some chapters up for you guys before I get swamped with school work. I have a few open writing projects and I need to buckle down and finish them. So that's what I'm doing.

When Sesshomaru first saw the young girl and her lack of fear he thought of Kikyo. She brought fish and wheat with water. She left it with him and ran off even after he had told he didn't need her help or food.

He got up and headed to his companion Jaken. As he walked he remembered a day in his youth after he had left Kikyo for his home.

_Sesshomaru walked through the halls of his palace. 'Soon Kikyo. Soon I will be able to return to you, but for now I cannot allow my mother to know I keep the company of humans.'_

_He walked into his chambers where his mother was waiting for him. "What are you doing here mother?" He asked._

_"I've brought you a suitable demon to marry. She is by far the prettiest I could find and most powerful." She motioned to the woman._

_The girl was currently in her human form she had flowing blonde hair down to the middle of her back with blue eyes and nice features. She was truly very _handsome_. 'That is the word _handsome_, she looks amazing but she isn't beautiful.'_

_"No." Sesshomaru said simply. "She is not suitable, now I will have to ask you both to leave my chamber."_

_Sesshomaru's mother sent off the girl. "Honestly Sesshomaru you are a little too picky, I doubt there is a perfect girl out there for you and you need to marry to inherit the throne. And, I will not live forever to watch the lands."_

_Sesshomaru walked to his bed. "I thought I asked you to leave." He said laying back and staring at the ceiling._

_"Fine!" His mother left and slammed the door shut._

_'Oh Kikyo.' He thought. 'Why do you cause me such trouble?'_

"Jaken." He said to his imp companion.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama." He stumbled running with his short legs to catch up to the long strides of his master.

Sesshomaru eventually slowed to a leisurely stride that Jaken easily kept up with. 'This blood.' Sesshomaru thought. He changed his path to lead him to his destination.

He arrived upon the young girl who reminded him so much of Kikyo.

"Oh the poor girl, the wolfs must have gotten her." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru grabbed Tensiega, it was practically flying out of the sheath. He drew it and saw the messngers from the other world. He swiped them through then replaced the sword into it's sheath and waited to see if she would awaken.

Sesshomaru walked on at the twitch of her eyes. 'So Tensiega is as useless as I thought. It allowed me to save a young girl, but could do nothing to save my beloved.' He let out a small annoyed sound and continued on.

The girl opened her eyes to see a small imp looking down at her. She moved away quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The imp yelled and ran after his master as he realized he had been left behind.

The girl got up and ran after the imp and Sesshomaru and walked behind them.

Keep the support coming it's what reminds me that I have a story on here I need to work on.


	11. Chapter 11

Furin-A: Don't worry about reviewing if you don't have the time I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can and get them posted because I have projects going on other than this. I am trying to continue writing a book I've started, I'm in the middle of reading the Dollanganger Series by V.C. Andrews, I am also aiming to turn it into a T.V. show once I am older, I don't know if I'll ever reach that particular goal, but it's worth trying, plus I'm rereading a FanFic, and once I start school again it'll be hard to continue keeping up with everything. And sorry about the long wait on chapters and the long response.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the forest now joined by a small fox demon lecherous monk, and a demon slayer. Inuyasha still remembered the day that _she_ had returned.

_Inuyasha raced in the direction Kaede had pointed him in after the woman who had stolen Kikyo's ashes. He eventually arrived at a long unstable bridge he could smell the woman whose scent lingered at Kikyo's grave. He smelt something burning inside it was a strange scent and heard a yell from a rough voice inside about how a puppet was useless to her and her soul shouldn't have reincarnated so quickly._

_Suddenly and army appeared before him of stone. He broke the statues, but they still kept moving. Kagome shot them with her arrows as best she could breaking whatever enchantment they were under, but she was no match for the hundred spread out in front of them, Kaede also helped, but still there were too many._

_Kagome was on the bridge fighting when it suddenly collapsed. She fell and screamed and passed out._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome was swept up and carried away by an old woman. Inuyasha sought to follow them but was cut off by the stone army._

_Eventually he fought his way through and took off to where the old lady had disappeared. He landed and immediately covered his nose as the nauseating smell of many herbs and incenses flooded his senses. He was overtaken by the scent. He turned to glare at the old woman and that's when he saw her._

_Kikyo._

_She was dressed in her traditional miko attire and looked just as he remembered. "Kikyo?" He asked._

_"Yes, how lovely she looks in her miko attire." The woman said. "All she's missing is her soul."_

_All of a sudden a white light shot from Kagome towards Kikyo. Kikyo looked as though she had been hit as the light entered her body._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kikyo fell into the woman's arms. "Yes, I am your mother, serve me, help me gather the fragments of the sacred jewel, and together we will become unstoppable!" Kikyo grabbed the woman's shoulders and a pink like shown and burned the woman. Causing her to let out a scream._

_Kikyo then turned to Inuyasha. Her shoulder now oozing blood from the wound so old. "Inuyasha! How could you! You betrayed me! I never did anything to hurt you, and yet you worked with Tsubaki to snatch my happiness from me."_

_Kaede appeared. "Sister, it is not what you think."_

_She attempted to block her way, but Kikyo's younger, stronger body was not match for Kaede's older, worn one and Kikyo grabbed her quiver and bow and pushed her out of the way. "So you've sided with Inuyasha! I never expected such a betrayal from you!" Kikyo took an arrow and drew it back on the bow. She aimed for Inuyasha, but suddenly the light began to leave her body she dropped to box and arrow and she felt an immense pain. Kagome was taking back her soul._

_"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called._

_Kikyo began to stumble away from the scene, she wrapped her arms around herself hoping to contain her soul within her._

_Kagome woke up and watched as Inuyasha took off after a retreating figure._

Inuyasha had been very hurt that day after Kikyo's rejection, but he was more worried, than hurt. He knew eventually Kikyo would reunite with Sesshomaru and again they would be happy, without him. He decided he would look for the one woman who would help him prevent his brother's happiness.

A/N: Okay first things first. I'm sorry if I get some of the facts wrong. I can't remember who was where at what time. This chapter when writing the flashback I stopped for about ten minutes trying to remember if Shippo had already joined the group. And, last chapter when Sesshomaru met Rin it occured to me that they might have met after Sesshomaru's hit from Wind Scar not after he lost his arm. So I'm going to keep writing and just have people there as I need them I am going to be changing things such as when certain characters appear and their reactions to certain events. It's just too long and complicated for te amount of time I have to write the chapters to find and rewatch episodes with certain things. And, also sorry for typos I've caught myself twice about to spell write, right.


	12. Chapter 12

Guest: I'll just say that there is going to be a lot of evolution in the characters especially the main ones.

Inuyasha ran through the forest with Kagome and Sango riding close on Kirara and Miroku running close to him nearly matching his speed. He usually rode with Sango, but she kicked him off after he decided to give her bottom a stroke.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called to him "just what are we looking for?"

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. He sniffed the air. "We'll camp here." He came to a stop.

Kagome and Sango sat around the camp sorting out food. Kagome had brought ingredients to make stew and of course instant noodles for Inuyasha as it was the only thing he would eat. _'Honestly he is so difficult.'_ She thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Miroku returned with wood for the fire. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I thought he was here with you two." He said.

"We thought he went to get fire wood with you." Sango said petting Kirara.

Kagome seemingly turned red and stood. "I bet he's looking for Kikyo!" She grumbled. "What's so special about her anyway?! I can't believe he is doing this!" She began to fume and yell at no one in particular.

Sango and Miroku drew away. "You think we should try to calm her down?" Sango asked.

"I believe in these cases it is best to leave her alone." Miroku said.

Kagome continued to yell.

Inuyasha raced through the forest. _'I know she's here.'_ he thought. He came upon a temple and smiled.

He entered the temple and saw the woman, she was looking at herself in a mirror. In fact the entire interior of the temple was covered with mirrors they lined the walls they were scattered on the floor with a small space to walk to a chair and table with a mirror over it, however the woman with gray hair sat looking into a handheld mirror.

She glanced up at the mirror and immediately smiled. "Inuyasha! It's so good to see you." Her smile turned dark. "I suppose news of Kikyo's return has reached you're ears as well."

Inuyasha turned away. "I need your help to prevent Sesshomaru from meeting Kikyo."

"Oh." She smirked. "And just what do you have to offer up for my assistance?" She asked.

"Well Kikyo's eternal unhappiness should make you fairly happy." He said averting his eyes.

"Kikyo is already doomed to be unhappy!" Tsubaki yelled. "She'll never have her sould back as long as that Kagome girl is still around so she'll never be the same!"

Inuyasha looked back and rolled his eyes. "I also have this." He said holding up a jewel shard and tossed it to her.

Tsubaki's eyes widened she placed it in her neck and smiled as her wrinkles disappeared, however her scar and gray hair remained. "What exactly is it you want me to do?" She asked.

Sesshomaru walked through the woods. Suddenly a scent overtook him. It reeked of graveyard soil and ashes. But this soil he couldn't explain it, it smelled special. It smelled of bell flowers. Only one grave that he knew of had bell flowers growing on it. He headed towards the scent, but suddenly he heard a scream.

He looked back at Rin who had been picked up by a demon. It sped off with her in the opposite direction of the scent. Sesshomaru paused, then took off after Rin.

Kikyo heard a child's cry and looked in that direction, she felt a familiar presence and paused wondering if it was him and if it was should she go. _'He wouldn't accept me this way, but if I don't go that child could die.'_ She almost took off, but several demons cut her off. She took out her arrows and shot them, but by the time she had killed them the girl and her attacker were gone as well as that familiar presence.

Later that night Kikyo lay in a tree and wondered if she had made up her mind sooner if she would've seen _him_. _'I shouldn't think of such things, he's probably forgotten all about me.'_ She thought and drifted off into her restless sleep.

A/N: Hi I've uploaded as many chapters as I could. I may try one more tomorrow morning if I wake up with an idea. Tomorrow I'm getting my next book so that is probably going to take up most of the rest of my break, but I promise to try and update as much as possible, I've actually got a general direction that I want to take the story so that should really help me. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also my apologies for any grammar mistakes I run through spelling because it has the red lines, but I haven't been rereading to check my grammar. I will hopefully reread all of them and correct them. I also corrected the chapter numbers that got screwed up with the apology chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Furin-A:Don't worry about the ramble. I actually haven't decided whether I want to write a happy or sad ending yet.

Sesshomaru had easily slain the demon that took Rin, it wasn't strong in the slightest. _'That was a distraction. I need to find that scent again.'_ Sesshomaru suddenly turned in his tracks from where he had been walking and began to walk the other way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may, why have you changed directions?" Jaken asked not wanting his normal abuse from Sesshomaru.

"You may not." He said simply and remained silent.

Kikyo walked through the woods towards a demon she had been asked to kill. Her thoughts drifted to the presence she had felt. _'Sesshomaru.'_ She thought, she hadn't noticed the fog that had gathered around her and suddenly she was struck in the shoulder. She turned around quickly withdrew an arrow and shot it, but nothing happened the arrow never made contact.

She was struck again from the back. It picked her up and she let out a blast of her spiritual power and the demon let her down. She knew where it was, she could feel it's aura. She suddenly drew an arrow and shoot it the fog disappeared around the arrow and she heard it lodge itself into the flesh of the demon then watched it disintegrate.

It was a hideous demon, it had the tentacles of an octopus and the body and tale of a scorpion. It had gotten her with a tentacle and with it's tale. She picked up the jewel shard that had allowed the two demons to merge.

_'This is my own fault for letting my thoughts drift to him.'_ She thought bitterly. _'I need to talk to him, I need to clear my thoughts or I will continue to fail at my tasks.'_ She turned in her tracks and began back towards where she had almost met him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Where have you been? We were worried!"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and Sango's sleeping figures. Then back at Kagome's furious face. "I was nowhere." He said. Then he sat against the tree and closed his eyes.

Kagome huffed then threw up her arms then went to lay down.

The next day Inuyasha got up and left. Kagome watched him, then she turned over in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha arrived at Tsubaki's temple and watched as she sat lovingly stroking her hair that was no longer dry and brittle from aging. "Inuyasha." She said. "I must request that you help me get a second jewel shard. I've located one in a small demon, it should be no match for us." She said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "And, just why would I help you with that?"

Tsubaki brought over a mirror from a drawer inside the table and showed it to him.

Inside she showed him how Kikyo and Sesshomaru had both decided to try to find something familiar they had felt the day before and would soon cross paths once again.

"I can help mislead them, place some of the soil from Kikyo's grave away from her. And, find a demon to distract her from her mission of finding your brother." Tsubaki smiled.

Inuyasha soon arrived where Tsubaki had directed him to, she was supposed to begin preparation of the traps for Sesshomaru and Kikyo. He wasn't doing anything wrong he told himself, she could never be happy with Sesshomaru who despises humans so much.

He arrived at the clearing Tsubaki had directed him to. He found the demon feeding on the corpse of a big animal. He drew his sword, pointing it towards the demon. It turned and stood and he could see fully exactly what he was facing. It was a huge demon with the jewel shard in it, but in reality was probably not as high as his knee. He pulled back his sword and struck at the demon. He cut one of it's arms, but it regenerated it. Tsubaki had said the jewel shard was in one of the demons arms.

He sliced at the other arm and it fell dislodging the shard. The demon shrunk down to the size of Inuyasha's foot and scurried away. Inuyasha took off holding the small tainted shard in his hand. He looked at it and wondered how he would get this back when he was ready to reassemble the jewel and use it to... to... He no longer knew how he wanted to use the jewel. Before he wanted it to become a human for Kikyo then to become a demon and finally he wondered if he would use it for Kikyo to be alive again. To live and breath and not feel deathly cold. To have a beating heart and soul to feel. _'No, I could become a demon and she'd live forever by my side in her current state.'_ He smiled as he arrived at the temple.

"Here Tsubaki." He tossed the shard to her.

She caught it and placed it in her scar near her head as well, an inch above her eyebrow. The scar healed and her hair turned back into it's deep black color it had. It wasn't shiny black like Kikyo's, hers was dull and had an almost tarry look, if that were possible.

Tsubaki stood and moved towards a full length mirror, however she admired her face in the handheld mirror she enjoyed so much. She turned "I've already put our plan into action!"

"Great. Let me see how it's going." He said.

Tsubaki walked to the table and pulled the mirror out of her table and brought it over.

Sesshomaru continued on his path, when he smelled the same thing he had the day before. He turned towards the scent and took off leaving Rin and Jaken behind.

"Come back soon Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called back.

Sesshomaru followed the scent, as it grew stronger he would be lying if he said he didn't get his hopes up as to what the scent led to. Finally he knew he was right above the object emitting the scent.

He landed on the ground and suddenly anger filled him, emitting the scent of bell flowers was a pile of soil that bell flowers had been planted in.

Filled with anger he kicked the flowers and took off back towards Rin and Jaken. _'Bell flowers must be blooming around here and I must have mistaken dirt for graveyard soil. This was a waste of my time.'_

"Rin, Jaken." He called and turned around once again heading away from where he had smelled the scent the day before.

Kikyo walked towards where she had been the day before, but felt a demonic presence in a different direction. She had been through there, there was a village not to far, _'The demon may attack it!'_ She thought. She took off running in that direction, but as she seemed just about to reach the demon, it moved farther from her. She chased it long past the village and another. When she finally caught up to the presence she discovered it was a trick. She didn't know how it was done, but the object had an immense demonic aura that seemingly disappeared as soon as she approached it.

She glanced around she had changed directions so much she no longer knew where she was. She turned to pick up the object, but it had disappeared. Confused and upset she turned towards the forest, away from where she had been the day before and began to walk. _'Something or_ someone _obviously doesn't want me to see Sesshomaru.'_

Tsubaki looked to Inuyasha "It's done they're heading away from each other, they shouldn't meet." She smiled.

A/N: Hey this may be my last quick update I got Dollanganger #2 Petals On The Wind and really want to finish it! I'm so excited you guys have no idea! Anyway, I promise to try to write quick chapters at least once a week, and between books I'll try to update quickly. Plus over breaks. I actually have a big favor to ask you guys, anyone who's reading. over the next two weeks I want you to vote on whether this should end happily or tragically. Guests and all, I want to know what you guys want, although I have a guess of which will win already. ;) R&R and don't forget to vote.

PS Happy New Years!


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome thought Inuyasha had been in a good mood recently, too good of mood.

"I just think he's in too good of mood lately." Kagome said.

"Yes, I also noticed his unnatural attitude." Miroku said.

"He hasn't even asked about the Sacred Jewel shards in a few weeks." Kagome said.

"It's almost as though some burden has been lifted from his shoulders, some great stress." Sango said stroking Kirara lovingly.

"Also, if you haven't noticed, we've been moving in circles. This is the third time we've camped here." Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango looked around the campsite and exclaimed simultaneously, "You're right Kagome!"

Shippo, who had been quiet most of the time, said the wrong thing. "Do you think it has to do with his mysterious outings?"

Kagome showed an annoyed look, Miroku who was sipping tea added to her anger. "Perhaps he's found a mate." He said simply.

Kagome stood up and showed fire in her eyes. Sango and Miroku cowered down as she exploded. "Let's all hope he didn't meet a woman and plans on leaving us all in the middle of nowhere!"

The next day as Inuyasha headed off into the woods, Kagome got up and followed.

Kikyo walked towards a village she had been sent to. She entered it and was greeted by the chief followed by two men.

"Miko-sama" The chief bowed.

Kikyo bowed back. "What demon is it that you need exterminated?"

"It's a huge demon who feasts on our crops and cattle, but recently has begun to take some of the woman and young girls of our village." He continued to explain he thought it was hiding in some of the caves to the north of the village. "The demon takes it's prey at dawn and by nightfall they're dead. We have a room prepared for your stay until dawn when the demon will reappear, you may take full advantage of our food and any other resources you may-"

"That won't be necessary." Kikyo said. "I already know where the demon is and will exterminate it."

"What will your payment be?" The Chief asked.

"There won't be any, I couldn't possibly accept any form payment." Kikyo turned right around and walked out of the village.

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest, purposefully avoiding the village a short while from the forest he was in. He heard Rin stifle a yawn and Jaken too seemed to be falling behind. Though he was nervous of the village so near he knew it would be more difficult if his companions were tired.

He pulled to a stop and Jaken ran into his leg and Rin ran into Jaken. "We'll stop here." Sesshomaru said.

He positioned himself in a tree and stared up at the moon. He listened to Rin and Jaken sleeping soundly and decided to take a walk.

As he walked along he found himself drawn further and further away from where his companions are. A familiar scream broke his trance, he ran back to where he had left Rin and Jaken and found Jaken looking frantically around for Rin.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke letting his companion know he had returned.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He yelled and got to the ground bowing explaining hurriedly what had happened, but Sesshomaru wasn't listening, instead he took off towards the smell of Rin and a filthy demon.

Kikyo heard a scream and felt two demonic auras. One was the familiar one she had felt twice, and the other was likely the demon from the village. She raced after the latter and arrived to see it about to enter a cave with a young unconscious girl.

"Demon!" She called aiming an arrow at it.

It turned and sat the girl down, it laughed and struck out at Kikyo, she was hit, but not before releasing the arrow. It soared to it's target and hit the demon in the chest disintegrating it. She ran over to the young girl who was just coming to and held her. She spoke motherly things to soothe her. _'I always did love children, and wanted one of my own, but that was a price I had to pay to guard the Shikon No Tama.'_

"Rin." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

The girl suddenly came fully awake and ran to the side of the demon.

Kikyo stood and turned, despite the presence she had felt she was surprised to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, he had never liked humans, much less young girls, he had just barely tolerated Kaede, but now this girl ran to him with all of her love and treated him as her father.

Sesshomaru was actually surprised at the sight of Kikyo, and he knew it showed on his face for a moment before he masked it with an indifferent face. "Kikyo, I wasn't aware that you were alive, so to speak." He immediately kicked himself.

Kikyo's face dropped at _'so to speak'_ "Yes, I am alive in a way." She now spoke coldly to Sesshomaru.

She turned to leave, but was stopped by Rin. "Thank you for saving me Kikyo-sama."

Kikyo turned and smiled, then knelt. "Don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're okay now."

Rin ran back after Sesshomaru noticing he had left. She turned back as she ran and waved. "Bye, Kikyo-sama."

Kikyo smiled and waved to. She turned after they disappeared and left. Her smile had immediately dropped after Rin had turned around. _'Don't Kikyo, you knew what his reaction would be!'_ She told herself this over and over, but still couldn't escape the sadness she felt, because she had held out hope that when he saw her again, they would be happy again.

Sesshomaru had thought twice, and now a third time of turning around and asking Kikyo to join him on his journey, but each time he decided she probably didn't want to see him after what he said.

Once he reached the camp the three sat off once again, but Sesshomaru followed the scent of bell flowers. _'I _will_ see her again.'_ He told himself as they began their walk.

A/N: Don't forget to vote, voting ends the 13th. Love you all! Actually got out an update I'm proud of myself! R&R


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. *laughs nervously* I'm not gonna give you guys any excuses as to why I was gone for so long, because I don't think you care all too much. I know, I'm like the biggest hypocrite alive, I complain about people not updating, but then I don't update. Smh

I don't Inuyasha, if I did it probably wouldn't be done yet, am I right? Huh? No one? Okay. :( ;)

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat against a tree, she let her eyes shut and her mind drift away to the events that had taken place.<p>

_"Kikyo, I wasn't aware that you were alive, so to speak."_

His comment still bothered her, why? It had been half a century since they last saw each other, of course he hadn't continued to love her after death, he had centuries left to live. Still, it stung her deep in a soul she didn't have anymore. _'Why have I been brought back if only to suffer?'_ She caught herself, she had been _allowed_ to return to the mortal world so that she could destroy Naraku and the Shikon No Tama. Nothing could distract her from that goal.

Kikyo stood and began walking away from the cave she met Sesshomaru at.

"Wonderful," Tsubaki laughed. "Kikyo herself has decided to leave Sesshomaru behind. Now I can make her pay for what she did to me."

"Yo, Tsubaki," Inuyasha entered the temple.

"Inuyasha, just the half-demon I wanted to see." She smirked as he let out an annoyed snarl. "Come, take a look in my mirror."

Inuyasha looked into the mirror, he looked down as Kikyo rose and moved away from Sesshomaru, a smile appeared on his face. "So, Kikyo has left my brother, abandoned her hope of reconciliation?"

"It would appear so, now all that is left is to reassemble the jewel and use it to wish for what _I_ most desire. _I'll_ wish to be young and beautiful forever." She admired herself once again in a handheld mirror.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice rung out from the door.

Inuyasha spun around to see an angry Kagome standing in the doorway. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She stepped forward and glared at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki let out a gasp as she recognized the girl's face, she glared at her. "You. You look just like her."

Kagome glared back at her, then realization dawned on her. "Inuyasha, this woman has two sacred jewel shards, one in her neck and one above her eye!"

Tsubaki let out a rich laugh. "Fool, it was Inuyasha who gave me these shards!"

Inuyasha averted Kagome's hard gaze and looked towards the ground.

"Inuyasha, how could you allow these shards to be tainted by the likes of her?"

Tsubaki's amused expression turned to one of hatred. "Why won't you just die?" She sent her snake out towards Kagome, it bit her and Kagome fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to glare at Tsubaki. "Why would you do that?"

"That woman is dangerous, she could affect our plans, she easily broke through my barrier! Besides, she's not the one you really want."

Kikyo stopped where she was, it was only for a second, but she felt an aura so familiar is knocked the wind out of her. _'Tsubaki.'_ She turned towards the aura and ran. She came upon a barrier, she stopped for a split second to shoot an arrow. The barrier was easily broken, she ran through and instantly felt the aura, only much stronger. Tsubaki turned to glare at her. Another familiar figure turned to face her, Inuyasha.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered.

Tsubaki only glared at her. "Kikyo, how nice it is to see you again."

"Tsubaki." Kikyo's voice rung out cold in the night.

"Is there nothing you wish to say to me Kikyo, it has been 50 years."

"Hmph." Kikyo quickly loaded an arrow and released it.

Tsubaki laughed as she easily sidestepped the arrow. "Do not underestimate me Kikyo, it seems you are no longer a match for me."

* * *

><p>Duhn, duhn, duhn, why didn't Kikyo's arrow hit Tsubaki? Find out next time on "Together Till The End of Time!" No, but seriously, I do need to sincerely apologize for leaving you guys for almost a year. I have got to be the least dependable person ever, but I am done being hypocritical so I'm not going to swear to update every week or every day or whatever, because I do forget and sometimes I get writer's block. On another note, some of you who can still actually remember the beginning of the story from over a year ago, realize that I referenced Naraku in this chapter as the main villain, when I began writing this the main villain was Tsubaki, however as I move forward I realize to get the ending I want I need the Sacred Jewel to be reassembled and Naraku is the only way to do it without rewriting a huge chunk of the story. I haven't decided what to do with Naraku yet, since there is zero reference to him in the chapters from 50 years ago I'll most likely change his character origins, I think I've got an idea of how to do it.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, it took some thinking, but I decided to go ahead and publish this chapter instead of waiting until next weekend, I mean, it's Halloween, this is my gift to you :)))

* * *

><p>Kikyo's face remained unchanged, she didn't seem to be fazed by her arrow missing, instead she drew another.<p>

"Inuyasha, take care of Kikyo!" Tsubaki commanded.

Kikyo held herself, not sure whether she should shoot Tsubaki or Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Instead of commenting, Tsubaki sent out her snake.

Kikyo shot her arrow near Inuyasha, trying to shoot the snake that wanted to bite him, but at the last moment the snake changed direction and bit Kikyo instead. Kikyo let out a huge blast of spiritual power rather than a scream, it raced out and killed the snake and broke Tsubaki's barrier.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop, the yell had barely reached his ears, but he heard it. _'Kikyo.'_ He rose into the sky and took off in the direction of the yell.

"Tsubaki, this wasn't part of the plan!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come now Inuyasha, it's all for the best, you can't really think Kikyo would've loved you. Her heart and mind were always on Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I'll make you pay for this Tsubaki!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

Tsubaki let out a rich laugh. "You can't defeat me." She motioned her hand and a hoard of demons began to approach through the now broken barrier.

"What?" Inuyasha pulled back and began to swing his sword, however the demons continued to come.

Tsubaki moved next to Kikyo. "The great priestess Kikyo, brought to the ground by me." A wicked smile came over her. "Your time has come Kikyo, it's time for you to make your journey to the other world!" Tsubaki lifted her hand up as a knife appeared, she began to bring it down.

A whip of green light flew through the air knocking the knife out of her hands. Tsubaki let out a scream as she moved back and held her wrist. She turned her eyes towards Sesshomaru. "Damn." She moved further back, retreating behind the shrine.

Sesshomaru poised himself to take off towards Tsubaki, but was distracted by a stirring behind him. Kikyo's eyes opened and she glanced around before moving. "Sesshomaru," She mumbled. "Where is Tsubaki?" She was instantly on her feet, she felt an immense pain from where the snake had bitten her, but her face remained unchanged.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome came too and instantly shot up, Inuyasha stood close to her, keeping the demons at bay.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted swinging his sword and slaughtering the remaining demons. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.

"Mm." She nodded.

Inuyasha turned to glance at Kikyo. "You?"

Kikyo turned away. "It appears Tsubaki has made her escape." She gazed out at the forest, then began to walk in the direction she had disappeared in.

Sesshomaru gazed after her, pondering whether or not he should go after her. "Inuyasha," He said not turning to look at his retreating brother. "Another day we shall settle scores." Sesshomaru took to the sky, still unsure of where to go. That was a lie, he knew where he wanted to go, he knew who he wanted to see. Without realizing it he found himself watching her, following her.

"How long do you intend to follow me Sesshomaru?"

"I am not following you." His cold voice responded from the dark.

"I see, then what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I see." Kikyo moved off onto a smaller path, Sesshomaru followed her. Finally after he continued to follow her she moved to the side of the path. _'Perhaps this will make him stop following me.'_ She summoned her soul collectors, they flew forward and dropped the lost souls which she eagerly accepted.

Sesshomaru watched her try to scare him off. As the soul collectors disappeared Sesshomaru stepped into sight.

"Still here Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru only stayed silent, he looked over Kikyo taking in her now loose hair and her simple miko garb.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kikyo allowed a hint of annoyance into her voice. Sesshomaru only stayed silent once again. "If you won't talk then I'm leaving." She began to walk off.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up. "She has become quite attached to you since you saved her. She's asked that you join us on our journey."

Kikyo turned and gave Sesshomaru a strange look, after a short pause she responded. "Well, I suppose if Rin insisted I should join you." A light smile played on her face.

Sesshomaru turned to walk back towards his party, Kikyo following close behind.

"Tsubaki, you have failed in your task to seperate Kikyo and Sesshomaru." A man spoke from behind a screen.

"I only need a little more time, Naraku." Tsubaki's voice had a hint of fear.

"Tsubaki, not only have you failed in separating them, but you've also endangered her life."

Tsubaki drew in her breath, her heart began to race.

Naraku swung out at her, her head flew from her body and rolled to a stop a short ways away, Naraku removed her shards. "Remove her." He ordered his servants after he sat back behind the screen.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I feel like some clarity is needed for the end, here's what's going on: Naraku tasked Tsubaki with keeping Sesshomaru and Kikyo separate, then Inuyasha showed up and she decided to get as much from him as she could, so she accepted the shards and claimed to be working with him and didn't inform him about Naraku. No one knows about Tsubaki working with Naraku yet, but seeing as I added Naraku as the main antagonist it was _absolutely_ necessary to add this to the story. I just felt like that was little confusing to anyone who's just begun reading, or to anyone who remembers the older chapters. Love you guys 3


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! I updated on time! So I have good news and good news. First the good news, I'm writing a Kikyo/Sesshomaru fanfic for NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, it stands for National Novel Writing Month, basically I have to write 50,000 words in the month of November. Now for the good news, writing that fanfic every day helps me remember I have this site to update for. I'm probably going to speed this story up, but don't worry. My NaNoWriMo novel will be posted on here when it's completed, I'll let everyone know when it's done.

yami2703: Ahhh, I know, right, I love them too!

* * *

><p>"Lady Kikyo!" Rin came running up, she held several wild flowers in her hands. "Will you help me make a wreath?"<p>

Kikyo smiled. "Of course." Kikyo sat down with Rin and began to weave the flowers together.

"Ahhh" Rin had a look of amazement on her face as Kikyo tied off the last flower. "Wow!"

Kikyo placed the wreath onto the young girl's head and smiled at her.

Rin threw her arms around Kikyo. "Thank you! Lord Jaken, look at what Lady Kikyo made me!"

"Hah," Jaken spat. "It's ugly."

"No, it's not!" Rin began to shake Jaken, then Sesshomaru reappeared. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled. "Look at what Lady Kikyo made me!"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a side glance, then turned to Kikyo. "I followed Tsubaki's scent as far as it went, it disappeared in the woods."

"Probably a barrier." Kikyo stood up and swung her bow and arrows over her shoulder. "I can purify it, which direction?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at her. "To the East, it's late, Rin needs to sleep."

Kikyo glanced to the East. "I can take care of Tsubaki myself."

"No, Lady Kikyo, stay until tomorrow, then Lord Sesshomaru can kill the bad woman." Rin tugged Kikyo's hakamas and smiled up at her.

Kikyo smiled back. "Until tomorrow then."

Kikyo sat back against a tree and closed her eyes, she allowed her breathing to fall into routine. Soon Rin's breath slowed and Jaken began to snore lightly. She didn't sense Sesshomaru anywhere around, he'd disappeared shortly after telling her to stay put.

Kikyo rose and swung her bow and arrows over her shoulder, she'd go kill Tsubaki and be back before sunrise. She set out towards the East as quietly as she could.

"She's not to the East." Sesshomaru's voice startled her.

Kikyo spun and looked behind her to where Sesshomaru stood.

"I thought you were waiting until tomorrow." He gazed up at the moon.

"It's senseless to drag you, Rin, and Jaken along to take care of something I can handle myself." Kikyo turned away from him. "Which direction did she go."

"Tomorrow," He said. "We can leave Rin and Jaken here."

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo turned around, but he had disappeared.

"Good night, Kikyo." His voice rung through the air.

Kikyo signed and returned to where she had been relaxing earlier and she closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the cool arms of sleep.

_Kikyo walked along a path, it stretched into darkness in both directions, only the place she was standing was lit up. She continued to walk, her legs growing heavier and her eyes beginning to close. Suddenly several demons darted out of the darkness, Kikyo immediately released her spiritual power, she felt more of her strength leave her body._

_She continued down the path, more and more demons came from the darkness, just as she felt she could do no more, a bow and arrows appeared on the path, she swung them over her shoulder and continued down the path. She shot the demons and her legs continued to grow heavier, her bow seemed to weigh a million pounds as she moved forward._

_Suddenly a familiar demon appeared, the centipede woman. Kikyo shot an arrow and watched as the demon disintegrated before her eyes, something popped out of her body. The sacred jewel rolled along the path and stopped right in front of Kikyo. She bent to pick it up, but before she touched it her human life flashed before her, the moments she could have experienced as a human. She could have played with the other children, dressed in beautiful kimonos and painted her face, fallen in love and lived a long normal human life. She pulled back and stared at the jewel, she wanted to say no, she didn't want that life._

_Something flashed before her, a silver flash in front of her eyes. Who was that? She turned as the silver flash raced around her._

_**"You can walk next to me**_._**" she smiled.**_

"**_Hmph_**._**" he said, but gradually he walked closer to her until they were side by side. They walked silently. This was one reason he enjoyed her company, she never pushed conversation between them. She knew when to stay silent.**_

_**"Goodnight Sesshomaru**_._**" Kikyo said when they arrived at the village. The sun had just come up as she walked into the village.**_

"**_Goodnight_**._**" Sesshomaru whispered back.**_

_"Sesshomaru?" She asked_._ That's right, if she wasn't a priestess she may have never met Sesshomaru. The way she was, the sacred jewel, it had united and reunited her and Sesshomaru so many times. She turned back to where the sacred jewel laid on the ground. She picked it up and watched as the jewel turned from a dark black color to a beautifully pure pink. All around her the darkness began to light up, the demons were purified and Sesshomaru appeared in front of her. Her body felt light once again and she ran forward and put her lips on his. Something flashed behind her eyes, a man with dark unruly hair, wearing the pelt of a white wolf. He held the sacred jewel, it was tainted black, he gave her an ominous feeling, a feeling she had only felt once, at the time of her death._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Got another chapter out, I've been watching Sailor Moon and it's amazing so it's slowed my writing a little, but also motivates me to write quickly so I can watch it. It's a strange relationship. Enjoy the story! :)))

* * *

><p>Kikyo woke early the next morning, she swung her bow over her shoulder and glanced back at Sesshomaru.<p>

"Jaken, stay back with Rin." Sesshomaru took to the sky, Kikyo riding on the fur that trailed behind him.

Sesshomaru dropped down and caught Kikyo, placing her lightly on the ground. "This is where her scent disappears." He stared at the woods in front of him.

Kikyo pulled an arrow back and shot through the woods, she watched as ripple went out from where her arrow had hit. She felt a wave of dark energy hitting her, she stepped back, and Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. Kikyo took off running after the air evened out.

She and Sesshomaru stopped in front of a huge castle, guards held their weapons out towards them. Kikyo glared at them, Sesshomaru raised his hand, his fingers glowing green. "Wait," She held her hand in front of her, her index and middle finger up while her other fingers were folded down. A pink light flowed from her and encompassed the guards, they fell to the ground and looked around disoriented.

"Kikyo," A voice spoke from the shadows, demons shot out and fed on the humans who were trying to escape.

"What?" Kikyo asked surprised, she turned her weapon towards the demons, but they had disappeared, chasing the humans away. Instead, she turned her weapon towards the shadows and released an arrow, it hit the wood of the castle. She felt something plunge into her chest, she gasped as she was dragged along quickly, her bow had snapped in half when the demon had made contact. She felt herself pull to a stop against a man's chest, his arms went around her and held her tightly. His aura made her nauseous, an evil human aura tainted with the souls of greedy demons, he was a half-demon!

"Kikyo," He smiled and dug his nose into her hair. "You've certainly changed, but I like you more this way, tainted. Hmm?" He gave a side glance to Sesshomaru and moved away as his poison whip flew through the air.

Sesshomaru flew through the air cutting pieces of the tentacles spilling from the half demon's body while Kikyo laid weak against the half demon's body.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The half-demon looked down at her. "Naraku." He gave her a smirk, then turned so he could watch Sesshomaru slowly surround himself with pieces of his flesh.

"Kikyo!" A familiar voice spoke distracting Sesshomaru for a split second, Naraku's flesh shot forward and swallowed him.

Naraku let out a rich laugh. "Inuyasha, you managed to help me obtain more demon power and place Kikyo in my arms." He continued to laugh.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed towards Naraku. "Let Kikyo go and face me on your own!"

Naraku glared down at him. "Prepare to die, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo glanced to the side as Inuyasha began to swing his sword and Kagome aimed an arrow.

Naraku only continued to laugh. "As if those attacks will work on me!"

Kikyo watched their futile attempts to destroy Naraku, she glanced to where Sesshomaru had once stood, had he really been vanquished by this man. Tears gathered in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Naraku, placing her hands lightly on his shoulder, she heard Inuyasha gasp from far below. Naraku turned to her and stared down at her, she leaned ever so slightly closer and tightened her grip on his shoulders. A bright light distracted Naraku as Sesshomaru broke through, at the same time Kikyo released her spiritual power, burning Naraku.

"You bitch!" He yelled and threw her to the ground.

Sesshomaru raced over and caught her as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to hit Naraku's flesh.

Soon the four of them found themselves backed against each other, Kikyo barely stood, the wounds in her stomach from his tentacles were spilling out her souls. Only one chance, she thought, they only had one chance. "Get ready," She said. She ran forward and let one of the tentacles stab her. _Now_, she thought as she released all of her spiritual power, purifying most of Naraku's body.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Go!" Kagome yelled after the arrow she shot.

Sesshomaru swung his sword, their attacks simultaneously hit Naraku destroying most of his body. He flew back, disconnecting from most of his body, a barrier formed and he disappeared into the sky.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha turned, but she and Sesshomaru had already disappeared.

Sesshomaru landed a short ways away from where the battle had taken place. He placed Kikyo on the ground and allowed the soul collectors to drop souls into her body. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around, the wound in her chest was still open, she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Naraku." She said.

Sesshomaru scoffed, then he turned away to look at the moon. _Naraku. He'd pay for harming Kikyo, his Kikyo._

Kikyo looked down at her wound, soon the souls would close it and she would return to herself. _Naraku, he could've released his miasma into her wound and killed her, but he didn't. He wasn't trying to hurt her._ She closed her eyes and savored her power returning.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so Naraku didn't release the miasma because he still has his human heart, so this wound will completely heal. I think next chapter there's going to be a time jump to the end, although there will be a few chapters after the jump, then the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and watch Sailor Moon if you've never seen it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So this is a very short chapter, it kind of sums up a couple of big events that happened during the time jump. No these aren't all of them, not even close, but they are the one's necessary for the ending. So I think we have at least two more chapters, then the Epilogue. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared up at the sky, Sesshomaru sat in the tree above her with a similar expression, while Rin and Jaken slept soundly a few feet away. Only one shard of the Sacred Jewel remained, Naraku had gathered most of them and was now capable of harming her. She let her hand rest inside of her clothing, against her chest. Still an indention on her chest showed where he had struck her and thrown her into a river of miasma.<p>

_Kikyo stood defiantly facing Naraku. "You can not harm me Naraku, not while Onigumu continues to care for me. I will take you and the Sacred Jewel to the underworld with me!" She pulled an arrow out and loaded her bow._

_Naraku smirked at her. "Situations change Kikyo," Naraku shot a tentacle out striking Kikyo and breaking her bow before she could release an arrow. "I no longer care for you." He withdrew his tentacle, letting her fall over the cliff._

_"Naraku." A cold voice spoke from behind. Sesshomaru's face held an angry look on his face, Naraku turned and laughed._

_"Are you upset I killed that woman?"_

_Sesshomaru drew his sword and flew forward swinging it towards him. Naraku jumped up and disappeared into the sky. Sesshomaru glared after him but turned his head towards an approaching Inuyasha. He ignored him and turned to see Kikyo's broken bow, he heard Inuyasha gasp behind him. He had no patience for his brother today, instead he dove down to the river. He flew near the bottom, searching for her body, for anything. Finally, he landed in the woods and saw her soul collectors, they flew in circles near a tree, going nowhere._

Kagome had done her best to purify the poison, but even her purification powers were not enough. She had a very limited time left on Earth, but when she died she planned to take Naraku and the Sacred Jewel with her. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to die, not now. She looked over to Rin, she was like a daughter to her. She had gotten a second chance to have a family, she bowed her head and held her hand to her chest. She hadn't been given a second chance, she had been thrown into a cursed existence. How could she have fooled around with Sesshomaru's feelings, let Rin get attached to her, when she knew all along that she would pass to the next world.

She glanced back up at the moon, she would take the Sacred Jewel and Naraku with her to the next world, and she'd do it soon, so Sesshomaru and Rin could move on with their lives. So Rin could live happily in a human village without living in fear of Naraku, and Sesshomaru could build his long desired empire. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the first time she had seen Sesshomaru again.

_She walked away from Kagome, who had attempted to purify the poison in her body, she watched from afar as Inuyasha and his friends joined her and Kikyo let herself smile. She turned and found herself face to face with Sesshomaru, he stared coldly at her, as though sizing her up, trying to make her break. Suddenly he pulled her close to him, his arm went around her and she gasped. Sesshomaru wasn't the kind for physical affection, his idea of affection might be a small smile, not embracing a woman._

_When he finally let her go he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes were wide, a hug and now a kiss, a long, tender kiss. She let herself lean into the kiss and her eyes closed. Finally, he pulled away and took her back in his arms, taking off to the sky, she rested her head against his chest and felt the air blowing through her hair._

She wiped the tears from her eyes and closed them, only one shard left, a battle was about to begin between good and evil. She let herself slip into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so excited for the end of this story, I absolutely cannot wait. I had an original ending, but as I was writing I read a story with the exact same ending :/ so now I had to think of a new one, but I like this one so much better. There is one bug I have to work out, it's going to be extremely hard to do, but I'll hopefully figure something out during the week.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the grammar and typos, our power went out and we're all sharing a hotel room so I wrote this quickly and don't have time to edit yet. I promise to do it when I have time, hopefully, tomorrow after school. Enjoy, anyway I have to go. Love you all, Happy Thanksgiving even though it's late.

* * *

><p>Kikyo looked up at the man holding her, Inuyasha. He'd appeared, following the spiderwebs with that girl, Kagome. She'd gone ahead, looking for a bow, claiming she would right her mistake and save her. Kikyo wasn't sure, despite everything the girl still believed Inuyasha was in love with her. Despite the fact that over and over Inuyasha had proved his love of the girl, she held fast to her feelings of jealousy.<p>

Kikyo stared off into space, thinking of Sesshomaru. She'd run quickly from him, Rin and Kohaku when she noticed the webs surrounding her. She couldn't risk Naraku defiling the last jewel shard, or getting his hands on Rin or Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke. "Kagome, you need to go find her."

Inuyasha said nothing, but Kikyo saw the worry on his face as he picked up speed, heading towards the mountain. _Inuyasha,_ she thought, _he needed to tell the girl how he felt. He needed to let go of this ridiculous "love" he clung to._ They stopped at the base of the hill, his group and the leader of the wolf demon tribe stood restless, waiting for Kagome's return.

"Go, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, he quickly sat her on the ground and began to run up the hill, chasing after his love. Kikyo glanced around as the webs slowly entangled her, she could no longer speak. Saimyoshi and a hoard of demons appeared.

"We must protect Lady Kikyo from Naraku."

_Don't you realize, he's already got me._ She slowly rose from the ground, the first one to notice her was the monk. He tried to hold her down, but the webs pulled them both up until he was forced to let go. She shot through the air, flying away from the group, as she was dragged away she caught sight of Inuyasha, he had appeared with Kagome.

She closed her eyes with resolve as she flew through the air and soon landed in Naraku's arms. She kept her eyes closed, feigning unconsciousness, she would purify Naraku and the Sacred Jewel together in one blow. She and Kagome, with her last ounce of strength she would destroy the one man she hated more than anyone.

Sesshomaru flew through the sky, that damn Kikyo, she'd masked her aura, she didn't want to be found. Earlier, while he was fighting some of Naraku's demons she up and ran away. When he turned back her presence had disappeared completely and still he couldn't find her.

Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken were safe in the barrier of her Shikigami, but she was an open target. How could she be so reckless? How could she put herself in this amount of danger? Something caught his attention, Naraku, he changed direction. His rage boiled, he'd kill Naraku, then he'd find Kikyo and they would live peacefully.

Kikyo felt a familiar presence, Koga appeared along with Inuyasha's group. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome reaching for an arrow, she only had one more, _not yet_.

Kagome seemed to understand what she meant, she took her hand off of the arrow and sat back watching the fight.

Kikyo turned to Naraku, _I'll kill you, you bastard_. She let Naraku pull her closer and she slipped her hand towards the Sacred Jewel. One of Naraku's tentacles grabbed her and ripped her away from him.

Naraku let out a cruel laugh. "Hahaha, Kikyo your hatred of me was so strong that I could feel it through my body. If only you didn't hate me like you did, you might have succeeded in killing me. He threw her to the ground, her eyes closed once again, she tried to summon all of her strength. Naraku believed he had succeeded, she smiled slightly. Then, she felt another familiar presence, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru, he swung his sword towards Naraku. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, all of his attention was focused on Naraku. She noticed his aura flaring, he seemed angry, determined.

She felt her strength leaving her, she needed to show her aura, she needed all of her power for what was to come.

Kagome searched desperately for the jewel, she needed to shoot it, to purify it. Kikyo had talked constantly of it, she knew that was what she wanted her to do.

Kikyo drew on the last of her strength, allowing her aura to spill out. Sesshomaru turned his head, Kikyo had appeared. Naraku's tentacle shot into him and he stared down at Kikyo, she was dying. He disconnected from Naraku easily and tried to make his way to her, Naraku blocked his path.

"Kikyo!" Kagome dropped to her knees and looked over the cliff down at her limp body. "Kikyo tell me what to do!" Kagome caught sight of the jewel lying on Kikyo.

_Now_.

Kagome drew back an arrow and shot it towards the Jewel. Everyone gasped as her arrow connected with the jewel and it disappeared.

Kikyo used all of her strength and shot the arrow along with the jewel towards Naraku.

"What?" Naraku's eyes widened as the arrow purified all of his appendages. The jewel connected with his body and it was instantly defiled. "Hah, hahaha, Kikyo you failed, you used all of your strength and you failed."

_We will know if I truly failed when the final shard connects with the jewel_. She felt the life leaving her, the strength slowly draining from her. Naraku continued to laugh and disappeared into the sky.

Sesshomaru flew down to her, but as he landed he noticed that the life had left her body. Kikyo had died, a white light spread from her, all of the poisonous and tainted air from Naraku was purified and the light spread further. Many balls of light rose to the sky, the souls of the lost women she had absorbed. A bright ball flew towards Kagome and she absorbed it back into her body. Sesshomaru picked up Kikyo's clay body and rose to the sky, leaving behind his younger brother and his friends. He felt tears form in his eyes as he realized he had been too late.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, so I got it all edited, turns out the power at my school is out too so I got the day off. I know, you guys want to kill me for not writing a super sweet death scene for her with Sesshomaru like Takahashi did with Inuyasha. Here's the deal, this death was significant for everyone, for all of Inuyasha's group and to let the death affect all of the characters like it did originally and affect Sesshomaru I needed a way for them all to experience the death at once. And, I mean, let's be honest, if Sesshomaru got there before she died he'd want a private goodbye with her, and definitely not Inuyasha and his friends watching from the sidelines. But, I am sorry, I wanted them to have a sweet death scene, but don't worry I'll make it up to you with the ending. :)))

Okay, one last thing, I know saying Naraku laughed and then writing hahaha is weird I guess, but if you heard Naraku's laugh in the Japanese sub you'll understand what I mean when I say he literally does the hahaha.


	21. Chapter 21

Reviews:

Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis: Ohmigosh, thank you, I love you too :D This story is almost done, but I have a new story I'm going to publish on here. It's a little different from this one in that it doesn't follow the Inuyasha plot line, I actually came up with the plot. Anyway, I loved your review and it actually reminded me that I had to update this story. Anyway, I'll let you read this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

A/N: So I was reading through this chapter and it moves pretty quickly, I would rewrite it, but I can't think of a way to rewrite it. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)))

* * *

><p>Kikyo watched from the Sacred Jewel as Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha fought to keep Kohaku's shard safe. She remembered her death and the events that followed.<p>

_She felt the last of her life fade from her body and watched as the souls of all the women she had absorbed flowed to the sky, finding peace and as Kagome gained the rest of her soul back. She watched Sesshomaru take her body and leave his brother behind once again, she still had work to do. She saw Kohaku waiting with Rin and Jaken for Sesshomaru's return, still his shard shone brightly with her spiritual power, she continued on her journey. Naraku, she saw him holding his jewel, quite proud of himself for finally killing her. She entered the Sacred Jewel and watched his smug face turn to one of surprise as she let a speck of light shine through the darkness, simply to let him know she was still affecting him and would defeat him._

She saw Kohaku struggling, he tried to fight the evil spirit inside of him, but he couldn't break free. She couldn't just stand around and watch him, she moved her light into his shard and found Kohaku in his mind. He was reliving the day he'd killed his father and comrades, she felt her heart grow heavy as she watched the poor boy suffering.

Kikyo outstretched her arm and watch as a soul collector flew forward and moved around Kohaku, drawing his attention, then led him towards consciousness. She watched as he took back over his body and began to fight for his life. He wanted his life as much as she had wanted hers when she had been brought back to life. He was only a child caught in Naraku's crossfire and certainly didn't deserve to die for a fight that was not his.

He let go of his hold on the possessed weapon and Kikyo thrust her hands forward, closing her eyes and releasing her spiritual power, forcing the evil spirit from his body. She watched as Sesshomaru appeared and fought the spirit, Sango had caught Kohaku and now stood in a safe place. Sesshomaru quickly defeated the spirit, but she could sense something wasn't right. The spirit hadn't disappeared from this world, not yet. Sesshomaru quickly flew away when he heard Rin had been in danger and she was glad, she had a bad feeling about this spirit.

Something else caught her attention, the part of her spirit that remained tethered to the Sacred Jewel could feel Naraku's malice. He appeared and took Kagome into his arms.

"Who will you choose Inuyasha, Kagome or Kohaku?"

"The Sacred Jewel is in his right shoulder!" Kagome yelled to Sango and Inuyasha.

"So, you had enough spiritual power to see that?" Naraku seemed amused.

"His right shoulder!" Inuyasha yelled over to Sango, he summoned his red Tetsuaiga and got ready to swing.

_It won't work_, Kikyo thought, _Kohaku get my arrow!_ Kohaku seemed to understand and took off on Kirara when Naraku's tentacles shot out towards him. He flew down and grabbed the arrow, then landed near Naraku.

"Naraku," He spoke loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Promise me, you'll hand over Lady Kagome unharmed if I give you my shard."

Naraku smirked. "I promise." His arms shot out and grabbed Kohaku, drawing him near his main body.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango yelled.

"Allow me to handle this, sister!" Kohaku yelled back and turned towards Naraku. He pulled out the arrow and slammed it into the hard shell around the Sacred Jewel. "I will not die!" He yelled and pressed down harder.

Kikyo watched his fierce determination and continued to pour her strength into the arrow. Her eyes closed and she continued to hold her sad look that seemed to be etched on her face. She pushed more strength into the arrow and watched as the shell that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had failed to scratch broke. This was her one chance to defeat Naraku, she had to do it now. She poured even more of her strength into the arrow and watched as the jewel began to shine with a pur pink light, _how long will you hold on Naraku?_

Naraku threw Kohaku to the ground and tried to make his escape with Kagome, Inuyasha quickly swung his sword causing Naraku to drop Kagome while Sango caught Kohaku's falling body.

Sesshomaru watched from the sidelines, he had quickly turned around when he felt Kikyo's presence appear. He watched as Kohaku used power that only Kikyo had possessed.

Kikyo felt her heart lift as Kohaku made up his mind to live, to fight for his life and happiness, however, she knew his battle wasn't over yet. Something changed in the air, the shard was moving, she was no longer tied to Kohaku's soul. Naraku had taken the shard, she watched from the shard as Kohaku's body fell to the ground, lifeless. She watched Sango sink to the ground in tears and remembered Kaede's tearful look when she had first died, and then again when she had died the second time.

Kikyo felt the jewel become whole, she couldn't do both by herself and Kagome still didn't have her spiritual powers back. She had to choose. She closed her eyes with resolve and slowly allowed her power to flow into Kohaku, his eyes opened and she smiled as Sango pulled him close, sobbing against him. Kohaku had been given a second chance at his life.

Kikyo glanced back up at Naraku, then over at Kagome, she and Inuyasha would have to defeat Naraku themselves. Kikyo had used most of her strength to revive Kohaku, she didn't have much left to fight Naraku, but she would use what remained the help in his defeat.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so we have one more chapter(I think) and an epilogue and I can almost gurantee that you guys don't know how this is going to end, but if you want to give it a guess, go ahead. You have two weeks to guess how this story is going to end, and no that doesn't mean I'll be skipping the update next week, it just means the epilogue is going to be the end end, so at the end of the next chapter please don't murder me. And omg I feel like I'm spoiling the story, don't listen to me just put in your guesses and if you get it right I'll send you a batch of virtual cookies. :)


	22. Chapter 22: Part 1

A/N: So, a few advanced apologies. One, sorry for splitting this chapter into two parts, don't worry I'm still gonna write it all this week, along with the Epilogue. Two, yes there isn't much original from my brain stuff in this chapter, it's more of a refresher for those of us who haven't seen the end in awhile, don't worry part two is gonna have my original stuff, arguably ruining the story, in it. Anyway, sorry that this update is a week late, but this chapter is like the longest I've written for this story and it's not even over yet.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood outside of Naraku's new body, even after the growth it was nothing but a spider. He glanced over his shoulder as his brother and his brothers friends headed towards it, as they arrived he took off into the body that had opened to receive them.<em> Rin was somewhere inside.<em>

Kagome looked at the huge body, it looked like an oversized, tainted, Sacred Jewel. She could feel it deep inside, this was their last chance to defeat Naraku and the Sacred Jewel. They'd all lost so much in the fight against Naraku, this was their last chance to make it mean something.

"Let's go." She said, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango took off inside the body, a short ways in the ground began to shake.

"I sense the Sacred Jewel somewhere deep inside." Kagome said, suddenly the body began to spray out a mist.

"Careful," Miroku shouted. "It's miasma."

"You haven't noticed?" A familiar voice spoke. "You've been exposed to my miasma from the time you entered my body, yet you still haven't died. That's because the Sacred Jewel desires your souls. Yes, inside my body you cannot die."

Suddenly the body began to move, it caved in and Inuyasha and Kagome fell down, separating from Miroku and Sango.

"Come on," Miroku said. "It will be quicker to head towards the center than to try and regroup." He began to lead Sango towards the center of Naraku.

"Inuyasha, do you think Miroku and Sango are okay?" Kagome asked glancing around the seemingly endless expanse of Naraku's body. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned back and showed his contorted face to Kagome, she took a step back.

"Hahahah," Naraku laughed. "Kagome, did you not realize what would happen as you approached the Sacred Jewel?"

Kagome took another step back.

"What's the matter Kagome, just use your power to purify and subdue him." He continued to laugh as Inuyasha swung his arm and cut her shoulder, Kagome turned and took off running.

Inuyasha followed close behind, pursuing her until the came to a cliff. She turned back towards him.

"Here's a gift, Kagome." And arrow appeared next to her. "It's laced with my miasma, it will kill Inuyasha when it hits him.

"No, I can't kill Inuyasha and he would never hurt me!" Inuyasha approached her, then pushed her off the cliff, he turned and began to walk away.

Sango listened to Miroku's wind tunnel, even she could hear it now, this meant it was only a short ways from ripping open. A mist began to form around them as suddenly they found themselves outside near a temple. "This is," Sango began.

"Master Mushin's temple." Miroku finished. _Naraku, what do you intend to show us here?_

A young boy hugged his father and watched him walk away, he walked right past Miroku and Sango and they both turned to stare after him. He opened his wind tunnel and it began to swallow him, Sango's mouth dropped open, then she turned to stare at the young boy.

"Father!" the young boy yelled.

"Miroku, you must not go after him, or you will be sucked up as well." The older monk held the young boy back.

Sango turned back as a bright light flashed and subsided, all that was left was a crater in the ground. Then the illusion disappeared and they found themselves back in Naraku's body.

_As if I would be affected by such an illusion,_ Miroku thought. Beside him, Sango collapsed and began sobbing. "No, no." She shook her head, and Miroku bent down near her. _Damn, Sango was his real target._

"It's just an illusion." Miroku consoled her.

_Is that what will happen to Miroku if his wind tunnel tears open?_

"Sango, pull yourself together, Naraku wants us to stay in one place."

She slowly stood, as she did Naraku began to attack, he aimed for Sango.

_Damn,_ Miroku thought, he held his rosary beads, ready to pull them off.

"No, Miroku!" Sango yelled, but he already had them off, he opened his wind tunnel and easily subdued Naraku.

"Let's split up, Sango," He began to run away from her. "Farewell." _I'm sorry, Sango, but if my wind tunnel breaks open with you around, you'll be sucked in too._

"Miroku!" She quickly got on Kirara and tried to chase after him.

Kagome slowly came to, Sesshomaru stood near her, swinging his whip.

"Did you keep the demons away?" She asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead, he asked another question. "Those wounds, my brother did that?"

"Mm." She nodded, then Sesshomaru was on the move. "Wait!" She called after him, but he didn't slow down. "Look," She said a short while later. "There's Rin."

"That is an illusion." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin came to and saw Magatsuhi near her, she screamed and stood up, running. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She caught sight of Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha!" She yelled and ran up to him. "You're not Lord Inuyasha?" She asked seeing his face.

Inuyasha raised his hand, showing his claws. "Don't move." He growled and swung, trying to hit Magatsuhi.

"Damn you." Magatsuhi moved into Inuyasha's body and Rin fell into Naraku's body once again. Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared, just in time to see Rin disappear.

Sesshomaru drew Tensiega and he and Inuyasha began to battle, Tetsusaiga transformed into its meido form and Magatsuhi forced Inuyasha to swing the sword, but Inuyasha missed, Sesshomaru easily disarmed Inuyasha, causing Magatsuhi to laugh. "Now I have full control over this body." The battle continued as Kagome caught sight of the Tetsusaiga,_ I have to get that sword to Inuyasha._

Kagome began to climb up Naraku's body, making her way to the sword. She nearly fell as she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha traveling up through Naraku's body, she felt her wound tear a little more and felt her shirt soak a little more with her blood.

Inuyasha began to pulse, _Kagome._ "Kagome, my sword!" He called to her.

"Impossible," Magatsuhi said.

Kagome grabbed the sword and pushed off of the wall, she threw it and let herself fall to the ground.

"Tetsusaiga, come to me!" Inuyasha yelled, holding out his hand. His sword landed in his hands and he regained full control of his body. He jumped down and caught Kagome, setting her safely on the ground. He immediately jumped away, realizing Magatsuhi would try to move into her body, but already it was too late. Kagome collapsed and Inuyasha stood face to face with Sesshomaru. He transformed Tetsusaiga into the dragon-scaled form and forced Magatsuhi out.

"You chose the worst person to take over." Sesshomaru commented slicing through Magatsuhi and killing him.

Kagome stood back up, her spiritual power returning and she drew an arrow, she could sense Naraku and the Sacred Jewel now. Her arrow traveled towards the wall and disappeared just before it made contact, _the same thing that had happened with Hitomiko,_ she knew the arrow would reach Naraku.

_Hahahah,_ Naraku thought. _Kagome, I bet you think that speck of light is a sign of hope, however, it will become a trap for your friends._

Sango arrived after following a speck of pink light, to find Naraku. "Sango, you are the first to arrive."

Sango stared at Naraku, Rin appeared in his arms.

"You could end this now Sango, and save the monk from death."

Sango gripped her weapon tighter. _Miroku,_ she thought, her mind drifted back to the illusion of his father dying. _Yes,_ she thought, _I'm willing to go to hell if it means Miroku will live._ She pulled her weapon into attacking position.

"Sister, no!" Kohaku yelled.

"Kohaku," Byakuya said with a side glance. "She can't hear you, so why don't you sit back and watch.

Miroku arrived at the end of his course to find Naraku waiting for him.

"Miroku, you are the first to arrive." Naraku smirked. "Oh, monk, I can hear your wind tunnel all the way over here, you probably only have one more use before it tears open and kills you."

Miroku glared at him, he put his hand on his rosary beads, preparing to open his wind tunnel.

"Miroku, don't do it!" Kagome yelled. "It's only an illusion."

"He can't hear us." Inuyasha noted.

_If I can deal him even a little damage and help save Sango, it will be worth my life._ Miroku pulled off his beads, but before his wind tunnel could open Inuyasha had him on the ground and Kagome put the beads around his hand. She shot an arrow at Naraku and pierced his left arm.

"I'm sorry, Rin!" Sango released her weapon, but before it could make contact the illusion disappeared and Rin fell. Kohaku appeared and caught Rin, who was now regaining her consciousness.

Sesshomaru came upon the scene and saw what had happened.

Sango held her weapon weakly, guilt flooding over her. "Sesshomaru, I will not beg for my life, I was going to kill Rin to save Miroku."

"Sister!" Kohaku yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru, please, she was tricked by Naraku!"

"I still made the decision." Sango said, resolve in her voice. "All I ask, is that you kill me after I've defeated Naraku. Please, allow me that much."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, instead, he turned towards an opening in Naraku's body. "Naraku is in that direction, you'll find the monk there too." He took off towards Naraku.

As they entered this new part of the body, miasma flooded over them, Naraku was growing desperate. Sango flew close to Rin and tied her protective mask around her head. "I'm sorry, Rin."

Sesshomaru noticed this but said nothing. Soon they had all arrived, standing together against Naraku.

"Look at this," Naraku laughed. "You've all assembled here, friends and foes."

They each stared up at him, remembering all that Naraku had taken from them.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "And not a single person is missing."

* * *

><p>AN: My prep for this Chapter and the reading I did for this Chapter was ridiculous. The final battle is like six episodes long and I waited a couple of days after I watched all the episodes to write this so I was reading all of these synopsis' online trying to figure out what happened when. Anyway, it's 12:30 AM and I'm ready to sleep, love you guys.


	23. Chapter 22: Part 2

A/N: So this chapter is about the same length, maybe a little shorter than the last one, it's part 2 of Chapter 22 and basically, it's going to recap the end of the Final Act, there is some added stuff in this Chapter that wasn't in the original story towards the end. I was crying thinking of the end, not only the one I wrote for a certain character at the end of this chapter but also, the one Takahashi wrote before the real end in the real story, you know when Kagome and Inuyasha get separated, they aren't even my fav canon couple(Miroku/Sango) but it still made me cry.

I feel like I should say this one last time: I do not own the story of Inuyasha or the rights to the story of the Inuyasha, I am not selling this story, or making an actual profit.

* * *

><p>Naraku released his miasma as Kagome tried to fire an arrow at him, Inuyasha then formed a barrier using Tetsusaiga around himself, Kagome and Miroku.<p>

"He's trying to prevent me from shooting an arrow!" Kagome shouted.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru shouted and attacked Naraku's body, slowly it all began to rot and the attack continued to travel through his immense body.

Sango threw her hirakotsu and shattered Naraku's demonic energy, however when it returned it had absorbed a fair amount of the miasma, suddenly a hole opened beneath her and she passed out from the miasma.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and jumped down the hole after her. The ground closed once again.

"Miroku, Sango?" Kagome still stood near where they had fallen through.

"They've resolved to die together, why not leave them alone?" Naraku asked.

"The Sacred Jewel didn't grant your true wish, did it?" Kagome stared up at Naraku.

"My true wish?" Naraku thought back, trying to remember his true wish. "You think your petty words will affect me?" He began to absorb the jewel and spouted spider webs.

"Meido Zangestuha!" The Meido split into blades cutting the spider webs that had formed.

Miroku stumbled through Naraku's body, carrying Sango who was still unconscious from the miasma. _If she breathes in any more of this miasma she'll die, I can't give up, I won't let you die like this._ He laid her on the ground and opened his wind tunnel, sucking up the miasma that surrounded them, he fell to his knees.

Sango stirred and sat up, looking at Miroku. "Miroku, you opened your wind tunnel again didn't you?"

"Come on," Miroku stood. "The pain is subsiding, we need to find our way back to the others."

The ground fell in once again, however when they landed they found themselves with Shippo and Sesshomaru's group.

Byakuya appeared behind Kagome and swung his sword, slicing through her, but it made no mark. Inuyasha easily killed him.

"I've fulfilled my purpose." Byakuya said solemnly as he died.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru's group appeared from the vast expanse of Naraku's body.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "Take Rin and Kohaku and go find cover."

Jaken had a sly smile, he'd been waiting for that order.

"Wait!" Rin said, and Jaken pulled to a stop. She untied the protective mask from her face and held it out to Sango. "Thank you." Rin smiled.

Sango smiled sadly back at her and accepted the mask.

"Master Monk," Kohaku said, untying his own protective mask. "Here, take care of my sister."

Miroku accepted the mask and nodded. "I will."

Then, Jaken took off and headed towards the village. Miroku and Sango turned back towards Naraku, along with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Naraku laughed as he released more miasma, soon they all found themselves around the bone eaters well.

"Meido Zangestuha!" Inuyasha yelled, destroying most of Naraku's body, then Kagome shot a sacred arrow straight into the Sacred Jewel, purifying it.

Naraku disappeared, once again thinking of his one true wish. _That's right, all I ever wanted was Kikyo's heart._ He disappeared along with the jewel.

The group stood, silently, wondering if it was all over. Miroku was the first to move, he removed the rosary beads from his arm, and opened his hand, staring down at it. "It's gone. Naraku really died."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad." Then a Meido opened behind her, it pulled her in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped towards her, but the Meido closed before he could reach it.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Look."

Inuyasha turned and saw that the Bone Eaters well had disappeared. "Kagome!" He tried to dig into the ground, but he couldn't find the well. He pulled out his sword and opened a Meido. "Kagome, I'm coming for you!" He stepped through it and into the underworld.

"Kagome!" Her mom yelled on the other side.

"Kagome!" Her grandfather yelled as well, bending down, looking for the well.

"What's going on?" One of her friends asked.

"Sister?" Sota ran down the stairs and stood with her family.

"Kagome!" Her family continued to yell, while her friends stood back, confused.

"Is that Kagome's mom?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Big dog?" Sota yelled back.

"Kagome's boyfriend?" One of her friends called back.

"What happened to Kagome?" Her mom called.

"You mean she's not back on your side?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, please, what's going on?" Her mother begged.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha called back. "I'll find Kagome without fail!" He moved through the underworld, searching for Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kikyo stood, surrounded by demons that she was holding off with a barrier, she had watched them fighting Naraku and watched Naraku die. She heard Inuyasha wandering through the darkness.

"Kagome, don't make any wishes. Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo saw them, they were so close, yet neither noticed the other, they were separated by a wall of darkness.

Kagome touched the Sacred Tree, her memories of Inuyasha and the others returning, she suddenly found herself surrounded by darkness, the only light from the Sacred Jewel.

"Kagome," The Jewel spoke. "You're probably curious as to what that was, it was a glimpse of the life you could've had, had you not gone back to the Feudal Era. You can have that life, Kagome, all you have to do is say that you wish to return to your normal life in the modern era."

Kagome raised her head from her hands and stared at the jewel. "I can really go back to that life?"

"Yes, do you wish to go back to that life?" The Jewel asked.

"I-I," Kagome stared up at the jewel, with tears in her eyes.

_Inuyasha watched Midoriko fight off demons, who continued to revive and appear._

_"Kagome and Naraku will be the next to fight in the Sacred Jewel?" He asked._

_"Yes, in a desperate attempt to escape the darkness she will wish to return to her old life and she will forever be trapped in battle." The demons laughed._

"Kagome, don't make any wishes!" He shouted once again.

Kikyo closed her eyes and opened a path, allowing Inuyasha's voice to reach Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped herself from making a wish. "I won't make any wishes!" She shouted back.

"You've given the girl false hope, she now believes she will be rescued." The demons laughed.

"I will rescue her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo gazed at them, they were so in love, _Sesshomaru_, she allowed her thoughts to drift back to him. _Please, allow Inuyasha to reach her!_ Kikyo felt tears form in her eyes.

"Go back to your old life." The Sacred Jewel enticed her.

"No!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo had simply wished to see Sesshomaru again, and Naraku's wish was probably a modest one as well. The Sacred Jewel never granted your true desire. "I don't want to forget the Feudal Era! I don't regret coming here, or meeting everyone! I want to see them again! I want to see Inuyasha again!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha reached through into the darkness and Kagome grabbed his hand, he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers.

"Sacred Jewel," Kagome said. "I won't make a wish." She remembered her grandfather's story.

_"It's said that in the end, only the person who makes the one correct wish can destroy the Sacred Jewel."_

_The one correct wish,_ Kagome thought, _I know what that is now._ "Sacred Jewel, I'll make my wish now." The Jewel began to glow brighter. "Sacred Jewel disappear, _forever!_" She yelled. The Jewel began to shatter and a yellow light spread through the darkness.

Midoriko finally stopped fighting as the demons disappeared. Naraku opened his eyes, _this must be what peace feels like,_ he thought. Kikyo closed her eyes, tears filling them, she finally felt her warmth returning to her body. She felt happy, she was free from the Sacred Jewel and Naraku at long last, free to make her own decisions, but already her life was at its end. A tear escaped her eye, even just this small taste of freedom was worth it. "Thank you, Kagome." She felt her body disappearing and found herself surprisingly peaceful.

**Three Years Later.**

Kagome stood near the well, remembering when she and Inuyasha had returned, she hadn't realized she'd spent three whole days in the darkness.

"I graduated," She spoke to the well, as though someone could hear her on the other side. "Problem is, I don't know what to do now. Inuyasha, I only want to see you again, I want to see everyone again!" Her tears escaped her eyes and fell onto her hands and into the well. Suddenly the well began to glow, she looked through and saw the Feudal world on the other side.

"Go ahead." Her mom smiled.

"Mom," Kagome spoke tenderly and hugged her mother, then she jumped down the well.

"This scent," Inuyasha noted. "There's no mistaking it." He raced to the Bone Eaters well and stared down. He reach down and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her up, and they kissed once again.

* * *

><p>AN: This is not the end! I repeat, this is not the end! Please wait for the Epilogue, it's coming tomorrow, most likely, maybe tonight, I'm not sure yet.


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is, the end. I posted it late because I wrote a way longer version of this chapter, then decided I only wanted to post this much. I think it ends pretty well here. Enjoy, the last chapter of "Together Till The End Of Time."

* * *

><p><strong>Seventeen years after Kagome graduates high school<strong>

"Kikyo!" A woman called upstairs. "Kikyo, hurry before you're late to school!"

"Mom," A girl spoke from the front door. "I'm already up."

The older woman laughed. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

"I will." Kikyo smiled and began to walk down the street holding her satchel in her hand. She wore a white shirt and red skirt, her hair hung long and loose, falling long past her waist.

"Kikyo!" A girl motioned her over.

Kikyo smiled and pulled to a stop. "Kaori, I'm glad I'm not late." She let out a light laugh.

"You're never late," The girl rolled her eyes.

Kikyo walked and sat in her seat as the teacher entered, Kaori sat in the desk next to her and rolled her eyes as the teacher began to speak.

"This morning we'll be watching a video about Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

Kikyo sat back uninterested as the other girls leaned forward and began to whisper amongst each other. The video began, showing Takahashi directing officials and managing a tech company.

"He's so cute," Kaori stared off with dreamy eyes.

Kikyo took a bite of her food, disregarding her friend.

"Don't you think so, Kikyo?" Kaori asked.

Kikyo sighed. "I suppose he could be considered physically attractive."

"Gosh," Another of her friends said, Leiko. "You sure are boring, Kikyo."

Kikyo turned towards Leiko. "I won't pine after a man I'll never meet, a man who'd never look at me."

"It's sad how cold hearted you are." Leiko spoke bitterly.

Kikyo stood and walked out of the restaurant. She held her book in her hand and instantly delved into it as she walked through the busy streets, easily avoiding people. Suddenly she felt a hard hit, someone had run into her, she fell back and dropped her book. "Sorry!" She looked up at the man towering over her, his suit soaked in coffee. _Who drinks coffee so late in the afternoon?_ Then her face lit with recognition. "Takahashi, Sesshomaru?"

He glared down at her. "Watch where you're going."

She glared back at him and got to her feet. "I apologize for running into you, but I won't tolerate any disrespect from a random stranger!"

"A random stranger," He scoffed. "I'll have you know I run one of the biggest tech companies in Japan, and I won't tolerate disrespect from a nobody who's in high school!"

A few people had stopped to watch the exchange, some snapping pictures of the two.

"I might be nobody to you, but I'm somebody to someone, what are you? A spoiled rich kid who everyone remembers as _'the guy who runs Takahashi corporation?'_ At least those who remember me, remember me as myself, as Kikyo." Kikyo walked around Sesshomaru, not bothering to acknowledge him any further, and started back towards her house.

Sesshomaru felt a small pang at what she said, _she sure knew how to hit the nail on the head_. He saw a book laying discarded on the ground and picked it up, inside the front cover it was signed by the author, made out to Kikyo. _Funny,_ he thought, _This is one of my favorite books._ He tucked the book under his arm and walked off towards his office.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I just realized how cheezy this title is lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, no one guessed the ending, so no one won the cookies, I guess I'll just keep them. If you guys want the extended version of the chapter, let me know, I have it on my computer, I just thought you guys may want to use your imagination for how everything happened next. Next week I'm posting the Prologue of my next story, it's completed so all I have to do is edit the chapters. I believe it's about as long as this one, maybe a little longer, but I think the chapters will be longer, so there may turn out to be less. I'm also, in my spare time, going to re-edit the first chapters of this story, back when my writing was barely comprehendable, so that I may be able to attract new readers. I'm marking this story as complete, but I'm pretty sure I can add a chapter later if I want to, so ask in a review if you want to extended version of the Epilogue. BTW if you haven't seen Ouran High School Host Club, you should def watch it, it's sweet and ranges from kinda funny to rolling on the ground laughing.


	25. Epilogue Part 2

A/N: Okay, another small excerpt from the Epilogue. I was writing it, since people asked for this extended version, and I decided to make the Epilogue a sequel. It's like 4 or 5 times longer than my normal chapters, and I'm not even done yet. I don't want to write something so long you can't keep track of what you're reading.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Kikyo walked towards the archery range. "Gosh, I can't believe I lost my book. It was even signed." She sighed and smiled as she stepped under the awning.<p>

"Kikyo," The instructor smiled at her. "I haven't seen you around here recently."

Kikyo smiled. "I've been a little busy, school stuff. I had last period free today, so I decided to come practice." Kikyo reached for a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Okay," The instructor smiled and stood beside Kikyo, staring at her. "Let's see how you're doing."

Kikyo drew and arrow and released it, then she drew another and continued to shoot them until none remained in her quiver, then she and the instructor walked side by side towards the targets.

"Perfect as usual Kikyo, and from 150 meters as well, you've certainly improved." He smiled and helped to collect the arrows. Kikyo glanced at him as he went, he wasn't very old, maybe 25 years old. By the time he graduated high school he was on his way to becoming the archery champion of Japan, but before he could compete he broke his arm. It healed, but he said it was a sign that he shouldn't compete anymore. He noticed her staring and smiled. "I have something I want to show you."

Kikyo followed him back to the main building and into his office where he pulled out a flier, _National Archery Tryouts._ "An archery competition?"

"Yes, Kikyo you have what it takes to enter, I just wanted to let you know there was a competition."

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you, but archery for me is a pastime, the men and women competing in that competition spend all of their time practicing and preparing. Archery is something that I'm good at, something that I love, and I couldn't corrupt it with competition, or take the dream of being a champion from someone who truly dreams of it."

The instructor smiled back at her. "You sure are deep Kikyo, I admire that about you."

Kikyo laughed. "I just say what I think. I should probably be heading home now."

"See you, Kikyo." He waved after her, and she waved back, then she began to walk towards her home.

Sesshomaru waited, leaning against the brick wall that surrounded the high school. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and watched as several girls and boys exited, the girls wearing the same uniform Kikyo had been. _Where is she, everyone else has exited the school._ He stood up straight and walked away, tucking the book back under his arm as he went.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's a link to the extended version: I'm going to call it TTTEOT2 because I can't think of another title.

s/11694184/1/TTTEOT2


End file.
